


Once in a lifetime

by fanfic_originals



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fanon, Fun, High School Boys in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Randomness, Yuuki never died, different love, im not good at tags, kaji akihiko got together with nakamaya haruki, school love, some fun time between boys in love, they all got together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Haruki finally had the guts to confess to Akihiko, and got together.Yoshida Yuuki never commited suicide, they are still boyfriends.Uenoyama, Mafuyu and Yuuki met by chance.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day of high school and the couple is heading to school together, holding hands. "Hey Mafuyu, let's go watch a live show together. Some of my favourite bands are playing today." Yuuki suggested as they walk down the street towards their school. Mafuyu just gave a nod to whatever suggestion his boyfriend had just given. He had started dating Yuuki since middle school and they had known each other since they were kids. "Yuuki! Mafuyu! Hurry!" Kashima shouted from their school gate. Yuuki immediately started running while pulling Mafuyu along with him. The boy stumbles and struggles to keep up. He is happy.

"Ahhh, I'm so excited for the show tonight. The Seasons are playing tonight." Yuuki says with a huge smile on his face as he continues to hold onto Mafuyu's hands. "I know, I am excited as well. The prodigy guitarist is in The Seasons right? Can't believe he is the same age as us." Kashima exudes excitement through his eyes. "Don't get so excited for another guy." Yagi pulls Kashima into a kiss causing the boy to blush. Yuuki started laughing seeing his friends like this. They changed their shoes and made their way to class. Yuuki can't stop smiling while thinking about the live that he is about to watch.

Classes pass quickly and it was break time for the boys. Mafuyu sits with Yuuki and his two friends, Yagi and Kashima, they have lunch together every day. "Later let's head to my house. It is closer to the live venue." Kashima suggests and everyone agrees. "Well, Mafuyu and I will head back home to get our clothes first and we would go to your house after." Yuuki says as he feeds Mafuyu some of his food. "Kashima, feed me like Yuuki does for Mafuyu." Yagi pouts. The boys then burst into laughter, while Kashima feeds Yagi. The boys quickly finish their bento boxes and back to their seats to get ready for the next class.

Mafuyu doesn't know whether it is because he is excited for the live or he is going to spend more time with his boyfriend than usual that the day passes in a blur. He pushes his attention back to the board where the teacher stood. He will finally see the world that his friends constantly submerge themselves in. "Mafuyu?" Yuuki whispers as he notices his boyfriend's weird behaviours. "Mhm?" Mafuyu looks over at Yuuki who has worried eyes. "Something wrong?" Yuuki asks as he takes hold of Mafuyu's hands. Mafuyu gave a slight smile as he shook his head. It seemed to calm Yuuki down slightly, the boy gave the back Mafuyu's hand a kiss.

The four of them continued on with their day and went home to get ready for that night's live performance.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uenoyama can't even pay attention during the day. The live performance is in just a few hours and he had just left the school premises. He heads over to the studio he usually went to with his band mates, Akihiko and Haruki. They decided to have one last practice before they would head over to the venue of the performance. "Hey." Uenoyama greets as he pushes open the doors to studio 1. He is shocked when he sees Akihiko and Haruki kissing with Haruki sat on Akihiko's lap. "Oh I'm sorry." Uenoyama apologizes and about to leave but was stopped.

"It's alright, we're done. Let's get on with practice." Haruki says as he removes himself from Akihiko's lap. Uenoyama seem so traumatized after seeing his band mates get that close to each other. He still manages to play perfectly though; a prodigy after all. They played all the songs that they were going to play at least once, so they had a short break before they would head out. "Sorry Uecchi that you had to witness that." Haruki apologizes feeling rather embarrassed being caught in the act. He had gotten together with Akihiko not too long ago. They were scared of letting the younger know because of their 'No dating between members' rule. They decided to bend the rules slightly as long as they played and practice at their usual standards.

"It's fine. Let's head to the venue, Haru-san you're driving right?" Uenoyama asks. Haruki nods and the younger left and walked towards the vending machines. Akihiko walks over with a lit joint in between his lips. He shrugs when he sees Uenoyama so distraught. "Hey babe." Akihiko smirks as he blows the smoke out. Haruki smiles as he lights a cigarette as well. Uenoyama gets his drinks and he sat at the other bench away from the smoking adults.

"We should really be more careful." Haruki says as he throws his finished joint into the bin. Akihiko looks over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. He could care less if anyone were to catch him in the act with his boyfriend. He has the right to claim his boyfriend. "He will be fine, Haru." Akihiko sighs as he sees the stern look from his boyfriend, "Fine, I'll be more careful next time alright?" Haruki smiles. "Uenoyama, we're leaving!" Haruki shouts and the boy comes over. The three boys head over to Haruki's car and they head over to the venue.

The car ride was completely silent with Uenoyama alone at the back.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were soon at the venue which was still only filled with staff and performers of all ages and genres. "Haru, you're finally here. Here is the set list that you have to submit before the performances start." Yatake came over and handed a piece of paper to Haruki. "Ahh Take, thanks for inviting us over to perform." Haruki shows his appreciation for the invite. "No problem, actually I think many people are coming to see you perform anyway. Ok, back to business, you can go to the greenroom and meet at the area backstage for introductions at 5pm and we proceed to rehearsals." Yatake says briefly before he is called away.

"You seemed chummy with him." Akihiko hooks his arm around Haruki as he whispers into his ears. "Akihiko, he is just a friend from school." Haruki protests as they made their way to the greenroom while Uenoyama follows them. Uenoyama sits in the corner changing his guitar strings and cleaning his guitar. "You two can continue if you want." Uenoyama finish tuning his guitar and plugging his headphones in and started playing the songs he is going to play tonight. He is feeling so excited that he is shaking. Their performance is the third one so they have a bit of time to relax before their performance.

He finishes his last practice and makes his way backstage to wait there. He doesn't want to witness the love making of his band mates. He sits on the ground thinking about the amount of confessions he has gotten recently. He finds it annoying and at the same time weird. He never felt any attraction towards the girls and honestly, he treat the guys as his buddies. Will he even feel attracted to anyone at all?

"Alright guys, introduction time!" Yatake stood at the front with his band mates beside him as they start the introductions of the bands playing that day. Uenoyama wasn't really paying attention to the introductions, stuck in his own thoughts. He rejected every single girl who had confessed to him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even realized they had called his band and was forced into a bowing position by Haruki. "Nice to meet you guys..." Uenoyama stuttered out.

"Ok, that's all for introductions. let's wish the success of this show!" Yatake shouted and the bands all cheered. Rehearsal blurs by and the first group is already up. Uenoyama is chilling near the drink bar with is guitar strapped across his back. He stands there with a drink in his hand. His friends who came were focused on the performance. He takes sips from his cup as he let his eyes roam the room. They don't seem to catch anything, so he stares at his drink.

"Uenoyama Ritsuka?" someone calls out his name making him look up. "Hey, you are?" Uenoyama says with a slight smile on his face. Haruki always tells him to do the fan service. Two boys jumped for joy, one glared at him jealously and one just stared at him with curious eyes. What a variety of responses he is getting. "I'm Yuuki and this is my boyfriend, Mafuyu. I am a huge fan of yours. The three of us are in a band. He is Kashima who is also a huge fan of yours. The jealous looking boy is Yagi, Kashima's boyfriend." The boy with dirty blond hair spoke with so much excitement as he pulled on the orange head. "Thank you for liking my band." Uenoyama downed his drink and threw the cup away. "Well I need to go soon. Stay after the whole show has ended, we could have a chat or something." Uenoyama rushes off backstage. Two of the boys caught his eyes, captured his heart and imprisoned his mind.

"Fuck." Uenoyama cursed as he waits backstage with Haruki and Akihiko who seemed cleaned up. "What's wrong? Did someone catch your eye here?" Akihiko teased as he spins his drum sticks between two fingers. Uenoyama kept quiet. "Hah! I hit it on the nail." Akihiko laughed. The lights at the front dimmed and the screen is drawn, the previous band exits. The three boys enter and started tuning their instruments. The lights turn on and the screen opens. They introduce the song that they are going to play and starts to play, the cycle repeats. The four boys that Uenoyama saw stood right in front of the stage. He can see their eyes twinkling. He feels happy as he plays with much more passion than any other show.

The feeling is magical.


	2. Chapter 2

After the show, the three of them head back to the greenroom and Uenoyama just chilling as if he had forgotten what had happened moments ago. “So who caught your eye?” Akihiko asks as he pulls Haruki onto his lap. Uenoyama didn’t answer, instead he looks confused. “Oh my god, your memory is worse than a goldfish. I’m shocked you can even remember all those chords for our songs.” Akihiko mentally facepalmed himself as he rest his head on Haruki’s shoulder. Uenoyama thinks back, rummaging through his memories that don’t show up when they need to. A moment of silence, a moment of realisation, Uenoyama blushed. “It’s nobody, nobody alright?” Uenoyama runs out of the greenroom and into the audience area. “Shit I’m gonna be found by those boys again.” He cursed as he grabs a drink from the bar again, he pays for it and goes back to staring at the people who are watching the show. He sees the four boys still at the front, with the same excited looks. He finishes his drink and went back after cooling down.

Akihiko is right above Haruki on the floor with their tops off, and buckle undone. The zipper and button are still intact. “I really come in at the worst times.” Uenoyama mutters as he quietly grabs his guitar case and his other guitar related items. He kept his guitar in his bag and stuffed the rest in the front pocket of the bag. He rushed out of the greenroom and went to right outside the building. He sat on a random cement block. The cool air hits his skin in the night, it is essential cooling him down. The two boys were really beautiful, not that he remembers the short introduction that was made in a loud setting that he couldn’t hear. “Boyfriends huh? Does this mean im attracted to guys?” Uenoyama voices out his thoughts and at the sudden realisation, he blushed heavily. Yes he rejected girls, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them right? The dirty blond haired boy and the orange haired boy seem to be engraved in his memory. He can’t get them out of his head. The cheerful boy and the shy boy, they complement each other. He can’t possibly break such precious reunion.

Uenoyama sat there for what seemed like a short time, but in actual truth, the audience have already started leaving. He looks around, seeing the people leaving, he decided to go back inside. The four boys were at a table near the bar area, sipping their drinks. Uenoyama sees the dirty blond guy pull the orange haired guy into a deep kiss. His heart can’t help but beat faster. He usually feels disgust when he sees Akihiko and Haruki do it, what is so different about this. “Hey, Uenoyama!” The dirty blond haired guy called out to him. “Hi, could you repeat your names? I didn’t catch it just now, the music was too loud.” Uenoyama says and the boys gladly introduced themselves once more to Uenoyama. “So what sort of music do you play? Any vocals?” Uenoyama asks as he sets his guitar down on the floor. The boys look shy all of a sudden except the orange haired boy, he now knows as Mafuyu. “We are still trying to find our sound, and sometimes Mafuyu might sing for us. We never get to perform though since we don’t have connections.” Yuuki explained briefly. Uenoyama smiled, “You should make some here. The show today was organised by Chashu. We might also have some shows in future. You should talk to other groups. It’s late, so I have to go. I’ll see you when I see you.” Uenoyama says and picks up his bag. He was going to leave when he was stopped by a hand. “Can we exchange phone numbers and email addresses?” Mafuyu asks.

”Mafuyu, don’t make Yuuki jealous.” Kashima says. Uenoyama is being put on a spot. He glances nervously around the room, “Maybe next time when you see me. I don’t remember my email and my number and I don’t have my phone with me right now.” Uenoyama says and leaves immediately. The boys just watch him go towards the backstage area. “He is weird, isn’t he?” Yagi says as he leans on Kashima who is standing beside him. “Well he is still so damn good on that guitar of his. I can really listen to him play all day.” Kashima sighs in bliss. Yagi gave a flick to his boyfriend’s head. “Mafuyu, how was the show? Did you enjoy it?” Yuuki asks as he brings Mafuyu out of the place, them holding hands and making their way home without the other couple. Kashima was going to get into huge trouble with Yagi after fanboying so hard about Uenoyama. “I liked it, it was so different from the usual things you hear on the internet. I wish I could hear them on the net too.” Mafuyu said with a small smile on his face. He got closer to Yuuki. He is however curious about the prodigy guitarist he just saw. He is feeling the same feeling he feels when he is spending time with Yuuki.

Yuuki smiles, he finally got his boyfriend into the world he lives in and Mafuyu liked it.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uenoyama is now at home in his bed twisting and turning around. He can’t fall asleep and he can’t take his mind off the two boys that he probably won’t see ever again. His phone goes off and he looks at it. It was Haruki who was pretty worried that he didn’t go with them to have some barbecue. It is a weekly affair where the three boys would treat themselves to something nice having worked hard for the week. Uenoyama just gave a short reply to calm the older down. He went back to staring at the white ceiling above him. At a time like this, he really wishes he is somehow addicted to those harmful substances so he could drown himself and fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling for god knows how long before falling asleep unknowingly.

He then woke up next morning to go for his job at a café. It was a new job he had just applied for not too long ago. Today is his first work day. He goes to the wardrobe and took out a white shirt and black pants. Usually he would practice on a Saturday but they just had a performance the day before so it was a off day for them.

”This looks good...” Uenoyama mutters to himself before stepping out of his room. He goes to the kitchen grabs a piece of bread and had some milk before leaving the house. He makes his way to the café as the sun is rising, there aren’t too many people in the streets, just the way he likes it. He goes inside the café and is directed to the lockers where he is given a apron. He had to shadow the one of the employee there. The pay is good which means the place is most likely busy. “Well you will be in charge of service today and if we have time we will teach you how to make some of the more simple drinks.” The manager says and leaves. “Thank you so much.” Uenoyama bows and starts on cleaning the tables.

The day seem to pass as each customer cones and goes. Uenoyama slowly getting the hang of things when the bell from the door rings to signify someone opening. Uenoyama looks up, with a smile he chirps, “Welcome!” “Uenoyama! I didn’t think I would see you here.” It was Yuuki and Mafuyu, probably on a date. “Yea, I just started working today. Well let me being you to your seats then.” Uenoyama grabs two menus and bring the couple to the seats near the back. He place the menu on the table and took out his notepad. “So what would you like to have?” Uenoyama presented himself professionally but Yuuki decides to be a little playful. “I would like to have you.” Yuuki says with a smirk. “Al-” Uenoyama cuts himself off as he realises what Yuuki had said. He doesn’t know how to react.

Yuuki stands up and gave a peck to Uenoyama’s cheeks. The boy blushed. “You’re so cute Uenoyama.” Yuuki proceeds to sit back down. When Mafuyu saw that, his heartbeats quicken. He don’t dislike it, in fact he likes it. It was so weird, it is a new feeling. “Uenoyama...” Mafuyu speaks up as Uenoyama tries to calm himself down from Yuuki’s cheek kiss. “Yea?” Uenoyama straightens himself. Mafuyu didn’t say anything, he gave a peck to Uenoyama’s lips. The boy almost fainted. The two boys who he have been thinking about the previous night, kissed him. The two boys gave their order to Uenoyama and waited for him to leave before discussing.

”You like him the way you like me right?” Yuuki asks Mafuyu which he receives a nod as the answer. Mafuyu fidgets with his fingers. Yuuki is blushing though, “I think I like him that way too. It could be just me being a fanboy who is obsessed with his idol though. I don’t know if it’s love, the love that we have.” Mafuyu nodded understandingly. Indeed, they just met yesterday, it might be just infatuation after all. Uenoyama came back and gave them the items they had ordered and was about to leave when Yuuki holds his hand, stopping him. Uenoyama turned to Yuuki with a raised eyebrow confused as to why he was stopped. “What time do you end your shift?” Yuuki asked. Uenoyama looks at the clock, “In two hours, why?” “We want to hang out with you, is that okay?” Yuuki was holding Mafuyu’s hand for the support he needs. “Yea that’s okay. I don’t have work after this.” Uenoyama simply said and went to tend to other customers.

The whole time, Uenoyama is sweating in his shirt. His heart is thumping loudly that he could hear it in his ear drums. Hanging out? With two boys? That he possibly like? That is insane. He has yet to confirm his feelings but he is a simple guy; rejection comes easy for him. However he can’t reject Yuuki or Mafuyu.

Two hours pass quickly, doesn’t know if it is a blessing or a curse. Uenoyama goes to the back to remove his apron and retrieve his things. “I’m leaving now.” He says as he walks out. “Thank you for your hard work.” The manager says, “You did a good job on your first day.” The manager has a smile on her face. He feels relieved, “thank you for your hard work.”

He leaves the store with the couple and are headed to their shared apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

They talk about various things as they made their way to the apartment. Uenoyama not saying much as he walks behind the couple, watching they happily converse. He glance around at his surroundings to keep his eyes occupied and not staring at the two boys in front of him. “Uenoyama, what school do you attend?” Yuuki asks as both Mafuyu and Yuuki matches his pace. Uenoyama thought for a bit before replying, “I study at X high school. How about you guys?” “Both of us study at Y high school. Isn’t both schools near each other?” Yuuki says. Mafuyu then nodded slightly. He remembers that the both of them would pass by X high school every morning. How weird that they never bumped into Uenoyama at all.

Time really passes fast when you are with the people you love, because the boys have already reached the apartment. Yuuki digs for his keys in his bag for a while before he opens the door. Uenoyama felt so awkward being with the couple like this. Mafuyu pushed the door open and holds it. “Come in.” Mafuyu says in his usually so calming voice. Yuuki walks in and takes off his shoes placing it at the shoe rack. He waits for Uenoyama to come in as well. Uenoyama treks slowly and cautiously into the apartment. He also removed his shoes and place them neatly to the side. Mafuyu closes the door after Uenoyama and Yuuki prepares the slippers. The boys all head towards the living room.

They sat down on the floor around a small table. Yuuki goes to prepare some snacks and tea. “You live alone and together?” Uenoyama asks. He literally still lives with his sister and not alone. He is envious of the boys, being together every day and waking up to their lover’s face. “Yea, we have been dating since middle school. Our friends always say we basically have approval from our parents.” Mafuyu says. Uenoyama could already tell how close the two boys were. It definitely wouldn’t be fair if he loves them too. He has to suppress his still unknown feelings. He doesn’t have the experience to know what love feels like.

Yuuki walks out with a tray and sits beside Mafuyu. He place the drinks and snacks on the table and placed the tray under the table. He then starts to hold Mafuyu’s hand. The both of them seemed so nervous as they sat in front of Uenoyama. Uenoyama must have noticed it because he stood up and head for the door, “Umm, I guess I should be leaving. Sorry for interrupting your time alone together.” He walks out the door without letting the couple say anything. Uenoyama makes his way home slowly. Yuuki and Mafuyu sat there dumbfounded. “What just happened? Why did he leave?” Yuuki asked. Mafuyu shrugged. “Should we go after him then?” Mafuyu says as he stands up. Yuuki nods and both of them put on their shoes and leave the apartment to chase after Uenoyama.

“Uenoyama!” Yuuki shouted as they chased after the boy who was walking away. Uenoyama heard his name and turned around, seeing that the couple had chased after him. He didn’t know why but he stopped and wait for them to catch up to him. “What’s wrong?” Uenoyama confused that the two boys chased after him after he had left their apartment. “Why did you leave?” Mafuyu asks. It is the first time Mafuyu ever speaks first whenever he is with Yuuki. Uenoyama has a look of confusion as he is faced with the question. “Well I thought you were uncomfortable because I was there and you wanted to have alone time.” Uenoyama answered truthfully.

Mafuyu and Yuuki look at each other before each if them takes one of Uenoyama’s hand each. “I think you have gotten the wrong idea.” Yuuki says as he looks at Uenoyama with a gentle gaze. Uenoyama feels his heart increasing pace. He felt a squeeze on his right hand which Mafuyu was holding, the eyes of almost desperation. Uenoyama is shocked, “What is going on exactly?” Uenoyama have completely no idea about what the couple is about to do and honestly he is slightly scared that they aren’t exactly answering him but giving him stares. Yuuki opens his mouth, ready to speak when his phone rings. “I’m sorry I have to take this.” Uenoyama says as he answers the call.

There were some ‘mhm’s and ‘ya’s coming from Uenoyama as the phone call continues. “Alright, I’ll be back soon. Yea, stop calling me, I’m in the middle of something important.” Uenoyama says firmly and ends the call. “Do you need to go already?” Mafuyu asks. Uenoyama shakes his head no, “It’s just my sister asking me to bring back food for dinner later. So what were you trying to say?” Uenoyama asks as he looks at the two people standing in front of him. Silence settles between them and it is eating at Uenoyama’s insides. Yuuki and Mafuyu holds each other’s hands tighter for the support they both need.

“We like you and we kind of want you to join our relationship.” Yuuki said, and he had his eyes closed, waiting for the answer with bated breath. There was no movement nothing, which made his so scared. He opens his eyes and look at Uenoyama. The boy was shocked, what they don’t know is, Uenoyama’s heartbeat is so damn crazy. The boy look at the couple in disbelief. “You want me to join your relationship?” Uenoyama tries to confirm. He doesn’t believe his ears, never in a million years would he have thought that two boys would confess to him. He is a little scared to step into this new world that has been presented to him. “Yes of course. Although we have only known each other a day, it seems like we are made for each other. It is love at first sight. I’ve also been a fan of your music for a long time.” Yuuki says. Mafuyu reaches out to take Uenoyama’s hands.

Oh no, it seems like some superior force is simply pulling the three of them together. Uenoyama is stunned but both Yuuki and Mafuyu pull him into a hug. “Do you need time to think? We can always wait for you.” As if the most gentle voice in the world had just spoken, Uenoyama felt tears staining his face but of course the couple couldn’t see him. “You can always count on us. We will help you with anything.” Yet again, sending waves of emotion into his heart that has been rejecting love from others, regardless of who they are. Uenoyama went from just tearing up to full-on sobbing.

He has never been emotional, yet these boys could simply make him cry with gentle words. “Ritsu, why are you crying? Did we do something wrong? Did you not want this? Oh god.” Yuuki is panicking like crazy. He felt like it was his fault that he made Uenoyama cry. “No, it’s just so confusing. I don’t even know what is wrong with me.” Uenoyama says. He pulls away and wipe his tears with his sleeves. “It’s okay, let’s discover you together.” Mafuyu smiles slightly as he takes Uenoyama’s hands. They walk back to the apartment together with Mafuyu holding his hands and Yuuki have his hands comfortingly over Uenoyama’s shoulders.

Uenoyama does not recall a time that he had cried ever since he started school. His parents worked overseas and almost never came back home. He thinks he doesn't have the right to cry, after all he is in the care of his older sister. He had to grow up fast and there definitely was no time to cry for. Is this what love does to you? For someone who had never experienced love or went through a romance like this, it was new and confusing to say the least. When he cried, it was a release of frustration from all those years where he held his tears in. Mafuyu and Yuuki opened the gates to his heart and the flood gates of his eyes.

He always thought he will never be able to love someone when he himself never felt it before. They walk through the apartment doors once again and the sat on the floor, again. Mafuyu go grab something warn as Yuuki proceeds to hug Uenoyama. They stayed this way for a while. Yuuki honestly was shocked at everything that had just happened to them. Yuuki proceeds to place a kiss on Uenoyama's forehead. The waterworks finally stops and Uenoyama climbs off Yuuki and sat on a separate mat. Mafuyu hands the warm drink to Uenoyama with a small smile. Uenoyama smiles back, Thank you." Mafuyu shook his head. The boys sat in silence.

"If you need more time, we can give you more time. We wouldn't want to force you into this with us especially since we don't know your preferences." Yuuki says with his head low, he felt bad for making Uenoyama feel uncomfortable. That is what he thought. "No, I'm ready but please guide me along. I'm new to this love thing." Uenoyama says and honestly the two other boys were in shock. Uenoyama was good looking and kind despite the edgy appearance, the boy must have gone on several dates, that was what the boys had assumed.

Yuuki held Uenoyama's hand with both of his. "There is always a first for everything, so it's alright if you don't have the experience. Mafuyu is my first and only boyfriend and we have been like this since. I really hope you don't mind being with us." Uenoyama is shocked, first boyfriend and all the way until now, new discovery. Uenoyama just nodded. "Let's just relax until Uenoyama needs to leave." Mafuyu says. "It's okay,you can call me Ritsu. I don't really mind." Uenoyama (Ritsu) said. The boys head to the bedroom, pulling Ritsu along o they could cuddle and relax before Ritsu goes home for dinner with his sister.

"Wearing that must be pretty uncomfortable, I'll let you change into my clothes." Yuuki says as he brought out some sweats and a simple shirt. Ritsu just changed in front of the boys, showing off his great figure with a six pack. The shirt fitted Ritsu nicely, showing off the muscles he has. Mafuyu pulls Ritsu to bed. they made sure that Ritsu was in the middle as they envelop him with warmth and love. They want Ritsu to know how much they love him and he shouldn't even feel sad about the whole situation. They laid in bed, Ritsu feeling damn comfortable sandwiched between his now boyfriends, as if things couldn't get any better.

P.S. they simply fell asleep after and lost track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! They on first name basis so I changing from Uenoyama to his nickname, Ritsu (Ritsuka). I know its a bit quick and honestly, Ritsuka is not an emotional person, Mafuyu is, but who cares, I like his emotional part.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko has Haruki in his arms as they both laid in the bed at Haruki's apartment. "Haru, do you think we should do it now?" Akihiko asks as he stares at the ceiling. Haruki looks up at Akihiko with a confused expression. "Now? Why so sudden?" Akihiko just shrugged before he pushed himself up and hovered above his boyfriend. His legs each on one side and his two hands were right beside his head. “Babe, just take off your shirt. We have a rare rest day.” Akihiko smirked. “You don’t stop even it it isn’t a rest day.” Haruki sighed and removed his top. Akihiko removed his top as well as he keep his eyes on the fine specimen in front of him. Akihiko leans in and kisses Haruki. It started with just their lips. Haruki automatically wraps his arms around Akihiko's neck, fingers running through Akihiko's hair. Then, Akihiko bites Haruki’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which of course Haruki parts his lips slightly. Akihiko wastes no time in entering his tongue letting his tongue familiarise with the mouth that he had been kissing for a while now. Akihiko also work his fingers on Haruki's nipples which causes a more vocalised muffled moan to be heard. Akihiko smirks.

Akihiko then allow his hands to go lower to unbuckle the belt that is keeping Haruki's pants in place. He pulls the belt out and throw it somewhere without looking. Akihiko then loosen the buttons on Haruki's pants and unzipping it before inserting his hand to tease Haruki's cock through the cloth of the underwear. Akihiko leaves Haruki's lips moving to behind his ears and sucking slightly to make his mark. "Akhiko." Haruki whines. It was so slow, everything. "What's wrong, Haru?" Akihiko stops everything and looks up at his boyfriend. All he could see were lust filled half-lidded eyes. He smirks. "Could you just get to the point instead of all this useless foreplay? It is torture waiting for you to enter me." The words just spilled out of Haruki's lips which makes Akihiko happy. He is also pretty impatient himself but he just wants to play a little before they move on to the real fun of the night. Akihiko just smiles evilly as he continues with his previous actions making Haruki whine some more.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. The fun is only just getting started." Akihiko says as he pulls Haruki's pants down together with his underwear in one swoop. The sudden exposure to cold air makes Haruki clamp his thighs shut. It was cold. Akihiko gently spreads Haruki's legs to look at the progress he had made. "You are already so wet from a little teasing? Looks like there is no need for lube then." Akihiko let's his index finger push at Haruki's entrance, then slowly pushes his finger into Haruki. A sinful moan escaped this lips that had been tinted by the tar in the cigarettes he smokes every day. "Faster." Haruki almost move himself so that Akihiko's fingers could reach deeper into him. "Why so impatient? I will definitely give you what you want." Akihiko removes his finger which get a whine out of Haruki. He remove his own pants and underwear which cause his cock to spring up after being released from the tight fabric of his underwear.

Looking at the size of his boyfriend, Haruki moaned subconsciously. Akihiko laughs but say no words. He positioned himself as he bring Haruki's legs just above his shoulders. His tip teased Haruki's entrance which clenched and relaxed, anticipating the entrance of Akihiko. They do this every single free moment they have but it doesn't get old. Without warning, Akihiko enters Haruki. Haruki gasped, he thought that Akihiko had gotten bigger since he is hurting slightly. Akihiko stops there as he caresses Haruki gently to ease the pain slightly. Haruki grabs Akihiko and pulls him into a kiss. They were into the kiss for a while, before Haruki pulls away and nods slightly. Akihiko took the sign to start moving. His hand only holding onto Haruki's waist slightly. Akihiko's free hand strokes Haruki's member as he leans down to lick at Haruki's nipples, sucking and licking at the bud, there was even some teeth action. The lewd sounds that are heard seem to get louder and louder as the continue. They were lucky Haruki's next door neighbours were out on vacation or they would be sorry the neighbours had to listen to their obscene noises.

As the session continued, Akihiko got more rough with the sex until both of them came. Pants were heard as Akhiko plops himself to Haruki after removing himself. Both men were really sweaty. "Let's go take bath together." Haruki says before propping himself up and made his way to the bathroom without really limping. They really got used to all of this. Akihiko came from behind and hugs Haruki, his chin rested comfortably on his lover's shoulder. Haruki sighed as he dragged the both of them to the bathroom which luckily wasn't too far away from the bedroom. Haruki turned on the tap for the water to fill the small tub he had before he turned to Akihiko to place a kiss on his lips. Akihiko hummed into the kiss as he deepens it. Haruki pushes him away not wanting a second round in the bathroom. He is pretty exhausted and he still has work later in the evening. "Akihiko, we have work later. Let's just stop here." Haruki says which cause a pout to form on Akihiko face for just a short moment before that stoic expression returns to his face.

They entered the bath after it was filled and went about cleaning the room after. They then went to work when the time came, sneaking kisses whenever they could.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After a few hours, Uenoyama woke up finding himself sandwiched between two very cute boys asleep. He then looked out of the window which was already really dark, he mentally cursed. He checked his phone and indeed, he is about to become dead meat. 20 missed calls and 100 over messages from his sister. He slowly climb out of the bed, making sure not to wake anyone but as he is about to leave the room, Mafuyu called out his name, "Ritsu." It was full of sleep and rather deep compared to his usual voice. Uenoyama froze. He slowly turned around to see Mafuyu up and rubbing his eyes cutely. "Yes?" Uenoyama croaked out. "Where are you going?" Mafuyu yawned. Uenoyama feels bad leaving his new boyfriends but he still has to go back home. "I'm going home Mafuyu. My sister is probably worried about me." Uenoyama said. Mafuyu stood up and walked over to Uenoyama giving him a hug. "Okay, let me send you out then. Get home safely, it's late." Mafuyu took Uenoyama's hand and made their way to the door. Uenoyama stood out of the door, he turned to give Mafuyu a kiss, "Bye Mafuyu, see you soon." Then he left.

He went to a convenient store to grab dinner for him and his sister. He is about to get killed by his sister when he gets back home. He makes his way quickly back home and when he walk through the doors, his sister is sitting in the living room with a cross look on her face and arms folded. "Where the hell have you been Ritsu? Do you know what time it is now? I am so worried that something had happened to you." his sister scolded him and he just stood there taking everything in. It was his fault after all. "I got us both dinner..." he spoke up. "You're still worried about dinner? Sigh, I am only relieved that you are safe. Say why were you late, you don't have practice today and your work had long ended?" His sister asks. Ritsuka contemplates on how he should answer his sister but decided to tell the truth for the best bet. "I was with my boyfriends." Ritsuka mumbles but it isn't so soft that his sister couldn't hear.

It was silent and Ritsuka doesn't know what to make of the situation. He just keeps his head down. He then felt a pair of hands hugging him tightly. "It's okay. I'm sure you must have had a hard time figuring out yourself right? It's okay I accept you for you." the warmth of his sister leaves him and the weight of the dinner leaves his finger as his sister goes heat them up. He had always thought it was weird to like guys and honestly thought that everyone would not accept him. He never expressed how he felt towards boys liking boys like his emotionless reply when he learnt that Akihiko and Haruki were dating. What made this any different besides the fact that this time he is the one involved in the relationship that he once thought was weird to be in. He sighs as he removes his clothes and stepped into the shower room. He let the warm liquid wash away all the anxiousness being in foreign territory.

He ate his dinner with his sister then went to his room to lie down. He took out his phone and texted Mafuyu to tell him that he got home safely. Uenoyama placed his phone to the side as he stared up at the white ceiling above him. Everything became so foreign suddenly. "I need to stop worrying about this a sleep. There is practice tomorrow." He whispers to himself as he turns away from his phone and tries to fall asleep. A new journey with his new boyfriends - unknown and exciting yet scary all at the same time. Uenoyama smiled as he thinks about the new things he is about to learn and experience. The whole feeling keeping him awake. He is starting to feel new inspiration flood him and he just couldn't sleep. He sat up and walks over to his guitar stand to grab it off the stand. He is going to write about his new loves.

He plugged his earphones and started playing a tune. He isn't going to sleep just because he is tired, inspiration doesn't strike twice (that is what he thinks). The two attractive boys are going to be his muse for this new song and maybe upcoming few songs as well. This is the new era for his songs. He went back and forth from his guitar to the papers that are already messily spread across the floor. "Ritsu, You better be asleep right now." His sister calls from outside. She walks in and obviously Ritsuka didn't hear his sister. She sighed and left, there was no way she could separate her brother from his beloved guitar. She went to sleep leaving her brother ,to play with his guitar.

Uenoyama is smiling as he thinks about meeting Yuuki and Mafuyu tomorrow as he composes the tune to his newest song.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Sunday and as usual they would have practice in the morning, then they would do whatever they wanted to in the afternoon. Ritsuka walked out of his room with very dark eye bags under his eyes. He is holding a mug in his hands going to refill on the caffeine he needs to survive the day. "Ritsu! You didn't sleep at all? Look at you, you look awful." His sister scolds just as she leaves her room. She is apparently working at a apparel store today in he morning, so she is up this early. "I am just going to grab my coffee then go for practice. I'll see you tonight, Yayoi." Ritsuka just grabs his coffee and goes back to his room to get a change of clothes then leave for the studio. "Sigh, he is going to ruin his health this way." Yayoi says and leaves the house for her work.

Uenoyama took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before heading out with his guitar bag and his uniform for his restaurant job in the afternoon. Dressed in his usual black shirt and jeans, he walks on the pavement under the sun that is rising up in the air. “Ahh, I’m so excited I’m shaking.” Uenoyama sighs as his finger grazes his phone that had recorded the new tune he has produced the night before. It might need some fine tuning, but it is definitely a good start to things. He walks into the empty studio room (luckily). He placed his things on the floor before removing his guitar from his case. He plugged his guitar into the amplifier and started playing the new tune he had just produced the night before. Despite being tired, he still plays it perfectly from start till end. “Uecchi! What was that? It is such a sick tune.” Haruki and Akihiko stood at the entrance in awe.

Uenoyama let’s his hands rests at the side as he looks at the two older members of their band. “I made it last night. I had some inspiration, but it definitely needs some fine tuning.” Uenoyama removes the guitar from his body before he places it on the guitar stand in the room. “It’s cool.” Akihiko comments and makes his way to the drums, adjusting the equipment ever so slightly. Haruki laughs as he removes his guitar from his bag. He tuned the five strings that he has with a small gadget. Uenoyama just focuses on playing the tune, over and over. He doesn’t know what has gotten into him but he sure loves it.

They practice and played for the few hours they have booked the studio for. They walked out after all the practice. “Uecchi, you were on the roll today. I thought that your genius can’t get even higher than when we first met.” Haruki pats Uenoyama on the back. “Yea, after I’m done with the fine tuning, I’ll send you guys a copy of it so you can add your parts. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Uenoyama runs off to his restaurant job with his guitar and a small bag strapped onto his person. They usually didn’t schedule Sunday but Saturday became an off day which meant practice on Sunday. Uenoyama makes his way into the lockers through the back door and changed into his uniform. It was troublesome. Shirt, tie,vest, name tag and apron and of course his pants but they aren’t company issued and the managers didn’t mind as long as he did his job well.

He only had to serve the food today which is probably the easiest job. He didn’t have to talk much except for announcing the dish name to the customer. Work went slow, he really wishes that the time would move faster. He is now carrying a plate of food to bring to the table number tagged to it. He walks to the table while he looks at the tag. "Here is your sweet and sour-" Uenoyama is cut off when he looks up to be met by familiar faces - Kashima Hiiragi and Yagi Shizusumi. "Hey." Uenoyama says with a smile. Kashima gushed as he sees his favourite guitarist standing in front of him. Yagi smacked Kashima arm. Uenoyama chuckles then he places the food on the table, "Here you go. Enjoy your meal." Uenoyama leaves to continue his job. "Babe, should we call Mafuyu and Yuuki here?" Kashima asked. "Yea sure I guess." Yagi says.

Kashima pulls out his phone to text Yuuki to come over to the restaurant that is near their school.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yuuki was just getting out of bed, having slept in. He woke up to only Mafuyu sleeping beside him, he sighed. How he wished Uenoyama could have stayed with them. He prepares brunch for the both of them and set them on the small table in the living room before he proceeds to go wake Mafuyu up. "Mafuyu, wake up." Yuuki shook Mafuyu slightly and the boy started stirring. He is a light sleeper. "Good morning Yuuki." Mafuyu placed a kiss on Yuuki's lips. "Come on, I made breakfast, well it's pretty late to call it breakfast. Let's eat then go wash up." Yuuki took Mafuyu's hand and lead the both of them out to the living room where their food is seated. They both started eating and talking about school work that they had to complete.

They were talking and taking their time to eat their breakfast when Yuuki's phone played his notification tune. Yuuki grabbed his phone to see what exactly came in. He quirked his brow. Mafuyu saw so he asked, "What's wrong?" Yuuki looks up from his phone. "Uh, I'm not too sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me or not, but Kashima is asking us to find them on their date day." Yuuki hands over his phone to Mafuyu to allow his boyfriend to see the message. "Yea your eyes are not playing tricks. He says there is a surprise." Mafuyu places the phone on the table and slides it to Yuuki while he finishes his brunch and takes his plate to the back to wash. Yuuki quickly finishes the food on his plate as he reads the message. He then brings his plate to the back to wash but Mafuyu takes the plate from him and helps him wash it. Yuuki went to wash up first and changed into a blue shirt and jeans. Mafuyu also freshen himself up and work a white shirt with black jeans.

They made their way to the restaurant that was mentioned in the message. They enter the restaurant and started looking for their friends. They see Kashima waving his hands, the two boys walked over to the table. "What is the surprise you were talking about?" Yuuki asked as Mafuyu and him sat at the connecting table."You will see. Say have you guys eaten?" Kashima handed the menu over. "We have eaten before coming, but I guess we could work for some dessert." Yuuki says. "Then let's order some." The boys all ordered their desserts. Then they went back to talking about the band and school. "I think I have some-" Mafuyu is cut off when their desserts are brought to them. "Here are your desserts" Uenoyama stood there with the plates balancing on a round tray. Uenoyama looked up after the plates have been placed on the table.

"Enjo- oh." Uenoyama looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Urm, enjoy your meal." Uenoyama rushed back to his job. "Is that a surprise?" Yagi asked as he looked at the couple in front of him. "Yea, definitely. actually we saw him yesterday at his other job." Yuuki said as he dug into the waffles with whip cream and various fruits. "I saw a blush just now, is there something going on with the three of you?" Yagi smirked. "We are in a relationship together." Yuuki smiles as he holds Mafuyu's hands. "We know you are in a relationship together, I mean you and Mr Guitar over there." Yagi asks again. "Yea, I just told you, we are in a relationship, a 3 way relationship." As Yuuki said that, Kashima slumps onto the table. "I should have acted faster." Kashima whines which got a smack from Yagi. "I remember saying many times not to make me jealous by doing these things." Yagi grumbled.

Yuuki laughs at his friends, Mafuyu just keeping his eyes on Uenoyama. Uenoyama is extremely busy, going plate after plate just to prevent his eyes from wandering to the group of the boys at the side. It is definitely killing him, not sure if it is a blessing or a curse. "Uenoyama, you can go take a break now." His manager told him when the orders slowed down a whole lot. He looks over at the table that consisted his boyfriends. They were still there talking enlessly with their nth cup of water. He goes to the back and got hold of his wallet before coming out and makes his way out of the front door. He made his way to the convenient store right across the road.

He gets his usual cup of noodles and eats it as usual. He pulls out his phone that has been in his pocket this whole time and scrolled through it. His mind only thinking about the new tune he had just made, still pretty cool like his overall style. He sits there right outside the convenient store, looking around and eating his noodles, he didn’t even realise the four boys leaving the store. Mafuyu snd Yuuki made their way towards Uenoyama as the other two boys continued their date. “Ritsu.” Yuuki calls which made Uenoyama stand up. “Yea? Something wrong?” Uenoyama asks as he drinks the liquid from his noodles. “What time do you knock off?” “In 4 hours time. Why?” Uenoyama is confused, why did his boyfriends need to know what time he knocks off. “Okay then, we will see you at the apartment then.” Yuuki pulls Uenoyama in for a kiss. Mafuyu places a small kiss on Uenoyama’s cheeks after his two boyfriends pulled away.

“Uwaahhh!” Uenoyama covered his face that he is extremely sure is red right now. His heart can’t take all this affectionate actions. He only wishes he could knock off soon.

Work went by quickly even though his mind has only been filled by two people. He had to be constantly snapped out of his daze, bur he is efficient so he isn’t in trouble with his boss. He touches his lips several times, though it isn’t his first, it felt like a dream even if it wasn’t those heated passionate kisses, just innocent and short. He doesn’t know why but he is just happy with this sort of thing.


	6. Chapter 6

4 hours really went by quickly. Uenoyama made his way to the couple’s apartment so they can spend the day getting to know each other, after all he is new to such a relationship. Not only such a relation but he is inexperienced in relationships in general. He is still in his uniform because he wanted to get out of work as quickly as possible. He removed his name tag and apron and stuffed it into his bag, his bag hung from his fingers. His guitar is hanging on his shoulder. He went to the door he remembers last time and pressed the bell. He is panting and sweating after having made his way to the apartment as quickly as he could. He has never felt so eager to do something like this. Rushed footsteps were heard from the other side of the door before the door was pulled open. Yuuki stood there with a huge smile on his face. “You’re here, come in.” Yuuki just pulls Uenoyama into their home.

"You brought your guitar? Did you have practice before work?" Yuuki helps Uenoyama take his bag as they head into the small living room. Uenoyama eyed his guitar which is still hanging on his shoulder before looking at the back of Yuuki’s head, he smiles. "Yea I did." Uenoyama kept his answer short as Mafuyu snuggles up to him. Uenoyama just wraps his arms around Mafuyu. Uenoyama, a person who really doesn’t do physical contact is holding Mafuyu. Anyone who had known Uenoyama for years would have been shocked by such a change. Yuuki came over to sit beside Uenoyama and gave a small peck to his lips. “How are these boys so cute?” Uenoyama mumbles to himself. “Ritsu, you think we are cute?” Yuuki laughs, “Well I think you’re cute too.” Mafuyu kept on staring at the guitar that is being propped up on a nearby wall. Uenoyama noticed so he go pick it up. He attached the strap and slung it across his body. He kinda know how to read people even though he chooses to be antisocial most of the time. After all he spends his breaks sleeping at the staircase near the basketball court.

“Do you want to hear it? The piece I had just completed.” Uenoyama asks, his hands are already readying on his black guitar. Mafuyu nodded enthusiastically as he looks at Uenoyama with sparkly eyes, Yuuki, who is a huge fan, is already jumping around. Even if Uenoyama is now his boyfriend, he is still a fanboy of the boy’s music. So Uenoyama starts playing, though it is soft since there is no amplifier in the small apartment. The tune is gentle but not slow, it still has the same style as all the other songs Uenoyama has composed. Uenoyama is so passionate in this band, Yuuki and Mafuyu could see it. The amount of effort he puts in. Uenoyama is no genius, he is just more hardworking than others. That is what the two boys who are currently watching the small performance they had gotten, gathered. Even if talent have come into play, talent can never bring him this far.

Uenoyama looked at them after he had finished. “Was it, was it good?” Uenoyama ask, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed to show an incomplete work to someone else instead of his band mates. “It was so good!” Yuuki clapped very enthusiastically. He basically ran up to hug Uenoyama and pepper kisses on his face. “I see. I’m glad you liked it.” Uenoyama pulls Yuuki into a kiss, a short one. They part with smiles on their faces but Uenoyama looks away with a blush on his face. Mafuyu then pecks Yuuki’s lips then Uenoyama’s lips. Yuuki seem really happy while Uenoyama blushes even redder. Uenoyama then placed his guitar into his bag and sat down, eyes casted down on the floor, cheeks still dusted pink. Yuuki smiles brightly, and Mafuyu has a small smile on his face.

They really are the sun in Uenoyama’s life. “Stop it. You’re really making me feel embarrassed here.” Uenoyama covers his face with his hands. “We just like to tease you.” Yuuki hugs Uenoyama from behind, “After all, you are the youngest here. (In case you didn’t know: Yoshida Yuuki’s birthday is 19 June, Sato Mafuyu’s birthday is 28 February and Uenoyama Ritsuka’ birthday is 1 August.) “Did you actually look up my birthday on the band’s website?” Uenoyama asks. Haruki had suggested they create a website for their band earlier that year since they have been gaining some popularity. They have all their information on the website, except their addresses. “Well I’ve always loved the way you played the guitar. It is really enchanting.” Yuuki stands up and heads over to the CD player. He turns on the TV and slots in a CD. It took a while to load.

When the video played, Uenoyama was shocked. It was his first performance, way before he joined The Seasons. It was both a good and bad experience. Even though they were a new band, they got into fights very very often. “Uh... is it my first live?” Uenoyama asks. Yuuki just nods enthusiastically as his eyes are glued to the television. Uenoyama could tell that Yuuki really liked his music right from the start. Mafuyu also has glowing eyes as he watched Uenoyama play, Mafuyu couldn’t bring his eyes away from the screen in front of him. It definitely brings back memories for Uenoyama. He was only in middle school. He should have been studying for his high school entrance exams but he just wants to play and nothing will stop him from that. It was quick and the video ended. Uenoyama sighs. Yuuki switches off the television and pulls Uenoyama up. They went to the bedroom with Mafuyu following as well. The boy not talking much just like how he usually is. Uenoyama is just confused, why the bedroom?

“Ritsu, can you sit on the bed.” Mafuyu says, which Uenoyama complies with, just sitting on the bed and looking at the things that are in the room. Yuuki and Mafuyu went to the side to talk. “What are we going to do?” Yuuki asks. “I don’t know. Aren’t we like underaged?” Mafuyu states. “I guess, but we do it all the time.” Mafuyu blushes as he says that. It is true they do naughty things all the time, since they live alone, they don’t have to fear about getting caught by someone. Uenoyama took the chance to change out of his uniform, it was getting a little hot in his uniform. Yuuki catches a glimpse of Uenoyama’s body through the mirror they we facing. They both knew that Uenoyama has a good body. Yuuki makes his way to Uenoyama, his head rested on Uenoyama’s shoulders. Yuuki has his clothed chest pressed against Uenoyama’s bare back. “Hmm?” Uenoyama looked questioningly at Yuuki who clings to his back. Uenoyama is just getting more confused as time passes. There is no given explanation at all. Mafuyu then came from the front, he settled himself right in front of Uenoyama. “Ritsu...”Mafuyu mumbles before he pulled Uenoyama into a kiss. Who knew someone who looks as gentle as Mafuyu is so aggressive?

Mafuyu forcefully pushed his tongue into Uenoyama’s mouth, exploring his lover’s mouth, their tongue tangling with each other. Uenoyama just realised that Mafuyu’s lips tastes sweet. He probably wouldn’t even describe it in such a way but he could only taste sweetness in his mouth as he kissed the orange haired boy. Yuuki sucks gently on Uenoyama’s shoulder and neck, leaving his marks. All Uenoyama could feel now is the love from two very passionate people, two who had only just pulled him into a relationship. It is really slightly unbelievable.

Really though, Uenoyama is really shy and would never be able to love like the other two boys. He hopes that he would be able to catch up and maybe love a little more.

Uenoyama melts into his kiss with Mafuyu and moans escape his mouth due to Yuuki’s lips working on his skin. He doesn’t know how to feel but it definitely feels good.

~~~

Haruki is currently at his cafe work as usual and Akihiko is sitting right in front of him, glaring at anyone and everyone who talks to Haruki or passes by his boyfriend. “Urm Aki, you really don't have to do this you know?” Haruki chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Akihiko is literally scaring away all the customers with his very scary eyes. “Well, I can’t risk having my boyfriend being taken away from me.” Akihiko rebuts as he takes a sip of the coffee that Haruki had made for him. “Don’t you have work soon?” Haruki asks as he pushes a piece of his hair behind his ear. “Yea I do, but you are more important.” Akihiko shrugs. “You have to keep up the band you know.” Haruki sighs.

“I know, so I’ll go for work alright? You don’t have to tell me what to know Haru-chan.” Akihiko gives a smile to his lover. Haruki nods slightly as he goes to serve another customer. Akihiko also decides to leave for his job after finishing his drink. He makes his way to work. The sun is setting. He didn’t bother saying goodbye to Haruki because he doesn’t want to say goodbye with his boyfriend he loves so much. Truth to be told, he was very shocked when Haruki confessed to him suddenly when they were having the same class. That was also how he got roped into being in a band. He thinks it’s fun being in a band so it didn’t matter. Uenoyama being there only restricts what he can or can’t do, not that he cares, he does whatever he feels like doing.

He already misses Haruki even though they have only been apart for a few minutes. He have been used to having Haruki being with him all the time. He made sure to take the same classes as Haruki in school and they live together. They even take up some jobs together for their band. Ever since they got together he has always been with Haruki.

As he was walking and making his way to his work, he sees Uenoyama exiting a restaurant still in his uniform. He also realises that Uenoyama is going in the opposite direction of his house. Uenoyama’s sister is he ex girlfriend, so he knows where Uenoyama lives. “I guess he has some secret lover he is going to.” Akihiko mumbles under his voice but doesn’t attempt to follow Uenoyama, since he has to get to his job. Akihiko will question the younger at their next practice which is tomorrow. The two older ones in the band will have so much fun teasing the younger guitarist. “It is young love.” Akihiko sighs and enters the restaurant he is working at that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is crap but i swear it will get better soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Uenoyama is like a younger brother to both Haruki and Akihiko. They will help the younger no matter what, even if the task involved some blood. So currently they were at the studio where they usually practice, Uenoyama being slightly later than usual. "I'm sorry I'm late, something came up in school." Uenoyama is panting as he came through the door. "It's fine. We just came anyway." Haruki is quick to make Uenoyama feel better about being late. The younger so passionate that he would feel bad at the smallest of things. "Say Ueno, do you possibly have a lover?" Akihiko is sitting in front of his drums as he spun his stick between his fingers. Uenoyama who is still settling himself down freezes midway. "I hit the nail on it's head right?" Akihiko laughs out loud. "Who are they?" Haruki suddenly interested about the secret lover of Uenoyama Ritsuka, genius guitarist. "Let's leave such talk after practice. Time is ticking, money is wasted." Uenoyama pushes the topic away for the moment and quickly removed his guitar from his bag and started tuning it. The older ones agreed so they also just got ready for practice.

Practice was nerve wrecking for Uenoyama since he fear what would come after practice. It would be the interrogation of his secret relationship that only his sister knows for now. Practice went by uneventfully, they even got to try out the new tune that Uenoyama has been working on for the past week. "This new piece is lit. I wish we could perform a live soon." Akihiko excitedly hits on the drums. Uenoyama hums as he starts to make another tune on the spot. The two older boys look at Uenoyama in awe. "Are you really making something now?" Haruki asks as he looks over Uenoyama shoulder to see a piece of paper already filled with chords and notes. "Inspiration doesn't come twice." Uenoyama simply said. "Should we add some lyrics to the new pieces? I have a friend who could write." Haruki suggests. "We don't exactly have a vocalist in this bad you know?" Akihiko rests his head against the wall, bored expression on his face. "I'm sure Uenoyama can sing." Haruki says. "I can't." Uenoyama simply says. "You can write such beautiful tunes, pretty sure you can sing as well." Haruki reasons. "Not confident." Uenoyama says as he slips that piece of paper into a file he specifically kept his band stuff.

"So who is the lucky person who caught this stoic guitarist heart?" Haruki asks. It seems that even though practice was long, that topic didn't slip from their minds, completely opposite of what he had previously hoped for. "Uh, they came to our live that day." Uenoyama kept his answer relatively short, not exactly giving any detail that would give hints to the identities of his boyfriends. "They are our fans? What lucky fans to be able to date their idol like this." Akihiko smiles brightly as he ruffles the younger's hair. "The lucky girl must be really happy then." Haruki smiles as he catches up to them. Uenoyama gave a really nervous laugh, "Are they not a girl but a boy?" Haruki has a confused look as he stares at Uenoyama who turns bright red. "Ritsu!" A very familiar voice calls from behind them. All of them stops. "Ritsu?" Haruki looks at Uenoyama with knowing eyes. Haruki and Akihiko turn to look at who might have called their precious guitarist such a cute nickname. "Two boys? Uecchan, I never knew you were such a charmer." Haruki teases. Akihiko laughs out loud as Uenoyama turns even redder. 

"It's such a cute nickname, Ritsu." Akihiko look at the two boys walking towards them. "They look extremely familiar." Haruki notes. "They were standing right in front during our performance." Uenoyama says as he makes his way towards the two boys. Yuuki immediately pulled Uenoyama into a kiss. "We will leave you with your boyfriends then." Akihiko drags Haruki away as the 3 boyfriends stand there in front of the studio. "It's late. Why are you guys here?" Uenoyama asks as he pulls his strap to a more comfortable position. "We want to see you. We didn't manage to see you during lunch just now." Mafuyu says as he grabs Uenoyama's hands. "I was playing basketball with my friends. We had a game with the other classes." Uenoyama scratches the back of his neck. Honestly, he is really tired, after a long day of school and long practice. "My house isn't too far away from here, do you want to come over?" Uenoyama offered. It is pretty late and he knows that his 2 boyfriends came over specially for him. "Yea sure." Yuuki is always the one answering for himself as well as Mafuyu. The orange head seemed unwilling to talk.

"Let me get some dinner from the convenient store and we will make our way over." Uenoyama says before making his way to the well lit convenient store. Yuuki and Mafuyu following behind him, holding hands. Somehow he feels like he is interrupting their relationship. That nagging feeling at the back of his mind just wouldn't stop. He grab a basket to put some ready made food as well as instant noodles. He grabbed some drinks and some snacks. "What do you want?" Uenoyama asks as he picks up his favourite drink. "You." Mafuyu says which made Uenoyama look up, only to be met with a very intense gaze. "Uhh." Uenoyama instantly turned red at that confession by the boy of less words. At the side, Yuuki retrieves his phone from his pocket to use the camera function. Yuuki captured the moment where Uenoyama is red. Uenoyama heard the shutter go off and looked over at Yuuki. "Please delete the photo." Uenoyama exhales loudly to try cool himself down slightly. "No way, you're so cute. I am lucky to see this side of you." Yuuki smiles brightly. Uenoyama faces away to hide his way away from his boyfriends. This is so embarrassing.

Uenoyama escapes by going to another aisle to grab more stuff before going to the cashier to pay for his items. "Why are they torturing my heart?" Uenoyama mutters as he pays for the items and leave the store. He knows for sure that Yuuki has a smug look on his face while Mafuyu stuck with the usual blank one. "Ritsu, don't be so petty. I just want to keep some photos of you in my phone." Yuuki came beside him before hooking an arm over Uenoyama's shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek. Mafuyu also catches up, holding onto Uenoyama's free hand. This is a lot of attention given to Uenoyama who is not used to the attention. A blush creeps up his face. "You blush so easily." Yuuki comments which only made Uenoyama blush harder. The boy could only lower his gaze to hide his blush that is very much apparent. Uenoyama just wants to reach home quickly and lock himself inside the bathroom away from teasing Yuuki. Mafuyu isn't any better, the frequent saying unexpected things also causes a blush to rush through his face.

Just as he wished, he reaches home in no time. He pulls out his keys and unlocked the door. "Yayoi, I'm home! I brought guests!" Ritsuka shouts and immediately he hears crashing and a thump. Probably his sister rushing to get dressed properly. He makes his way inside with Yuuki and Mafuyu behind him. "Just sit in the living room." Ritsuka says before making his way to the kitchen to prepare his dinner as well as his older sister's. Yuuki and Mafuyu settles themselves onto the couch and Yayoi coes out from her room. "Hi, I'm Ritsuka's older sister. You must be Ritsuka's boyfriends." Yayoi tries to keep a smile on her face. She isn't that fond of smiling. "Sorry for intruding." Yuuki give a bright smile that almost blinded Yayoi. "No, no, It is a pleasure to finally met the two people that made my brother smile more often recently." Yayoi then retreats to the back where her younger brother is heating up the food. "You didn't say anything about bringing them back today." Yayoi says as she reaches into the fridge to grab a glass of water. "They came to the studio suddenly. I was shocked as well." Ritsuka says as he waits for the food to be ready.

"I guess you have good taste." Yayoi comments as she gulps down her water. Ritsuka shrugs. "I can't take their constant teasing." Ritsuka covers his face. "You? Get teased? Are you serious? I would have thought you would be the top in a relationship." Yayoi laughed. "Yayoi! Don't say such things to your own brother." Ritsuka sighs just as the microwave notifies him that it is ready. Heremoves the food from the microwave and place them on plates. "You go be a host to them. I will bring this food to my room. Don't be too loud yea?" Yayoi picked up a plate and went to her room. Ritsuka took his plate to the living room and starts eating.


	8. Chapter 8

Three boys in the living room, nothing intense would happen. The television was playing some movie Uenoyama had chosen. Yuuki sat on his left while Mafuyu sat on his right. Uenoyama is basically sandwiched between them. Shaking slightly, he picked up his food with the chopsticks he held in his hands.

Nothing can be heard except for the television. Mafuyu looked over at Uenoyama. “You okay, Ritsu? You seem so tensed since we entered your home.” Mafuyu asks as he lays his head on Uenoyama’s shoulder. Uenoyama tenses but forces himself to relax. Not being used to the intimate physical contact between lovers, really is causing a problem right now.

He still can’t stop thinking about earlier. He felt like he was intruding in their perfect relationship. “Hey babe, you’re freaking out.” Yuuki wrapped his arm around Uenoyama’s shoulder, pulling the younger into him. “I just thought that maybe I was in-intruding on you guys.” The word tasted bitter on his tongue.

Yuuki laughed before he placed a small kiss on Uenoyama’s cheeks. “We love you, so don’t think that you’re intruding. We want you here.” Yuuki rubbed Uenoyama’s arm slightly. Mafuyu has completely wrapped his arms tight around Uenoyama’s waist.

Uenoyama sighs. It feels good to have boyfriends this reassuring. Uenoyama just continued eating his food as his boyfriends look at him with a fond smile playing on their lips. His eyes focused on the movie that was his all time favourite.

It took a while before Uenoyama finally finished his food. Mafuyu grabbed Uenoyama’s chin and turned the boy to look at him. “Hey, you have something on your lips.” Mafuyu simply said before licking then placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It shocked Uenoyama. When Mafuyu pulled away, Uenoyama covered his face with both his hands. “Gahhh, you were so sexy.” Uenoyama screams the first part before he whispers the second part. It came out all muffled though.

“You know, we can hear you.” Yuuki whispers into his ears which caused a ‘eek!’ to escape his lips. “Keep doing that cute thing you’re doing and we might not be able to hold back.” Mafuyu caresses his arms as he mutters those words.

Uenoyama is really overheating. He stood up and grabbed his finished food boxes. “I’m going to go take out the trash.” Uenoyama left the living room and is at the kitchen where various garbage bags were rolled out. He slowly sorted out the rubbish as he calmed himself down.

“Ritsu.” Mafuyu called out. _Oh not now, not now._ Uenoyama is nowhere near being calm and Mafuyu is coming towards him. “Hey baby.” Yuuki whispers from right beside him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t catch them both having come so near him. They were up close and pretty personal which caused Uenoyama to blush.

“There is another reason why we’re here.” Yuuki smirks. “It is something naughty, but we won’t force anything on you.” Mafuyu placed a kiss on his neck which sent shivers throughout his body. “What are you planning?” Uenoyama can’t mask the tremble in his voice, whether it was out of anticipation or fear, Uenoyama has no idea. “Of course something all 3 of us could enjoy.” Yuuki’s hands went down his abs but stop right above his uniform pants.

Uenoyama got the hint, but still he asked, “And what would that be?” Yuuki’s smirk only got bigger. “Oh, you know.” Yuuki got closer to his ears and purred, “I will chain you up and make you feel so good, you will beg me to never stop.” Uenoyama went red from his neck all the way to his ears.

Mafuyu grabbed Uenoyama’s behind, “I want to ruin you.” Uenoyama shifted. He was with 2 predators and he was the prey. He is about to get ‘ _eaten_ ’ if he doesn’t do something now to stop where this is progressing.

“Wait, wait.” Uenoyama said as he grabbed onto the counter he was backed up against. “We can’t wait.” Mafuyu’s tone got a little darker than usual. “My sister is at home.” Uenoyama tried. “We will gag you, even if we really want to hear your beautiful voice screaming our names.” Yuuki runs a hand down Uenoyama’s cheek.

After that, Yuuki double over laughing, even Mafuyu couldn’t stop giggling. “Ritsu, don’t worry. We won’t force you into anything.” Yuuki places a innocent kiss on Uenoyama’s cheek. Uenoyama went weak on his legs as he fell to the ground. That was scary and sexy and such a turn on. The tension just now, instantly lightened.

“Hey, you okay? Did we scare you that much?” Yuuki knelt down next to Uenoyama and grabbed his hands, rubbing gentle circles on the back with the pad on his thumbs. “I-I’m fine.” Uenoyama stuttered out. “Did we break Ritsu?” Yuuki turned to Mafuyu who is now on the other side of Uenoyama.

“I don’t know how to feel about that. I need a cold shower.” Uenoyama said as he got off the ground, wobbly with the help of his boyfriends. He went to his room to get a clean change of clothes and finally wash up and get changed out of his school uniform.

As he did that, Mafuyu and Yuuki were sitting in the living room. “He is so perfect and so cute, I can’t even.” Yuuki says with sparkles in his eyes. “You know, you almost revealed your sadistic side just now.” Mafuyu comments. “You were so possessive, Mafuyu. I could see it in your eyes.” Yuuki says as he places a kiss on Mafuyu’s nose. “And don’t say that to me like you’re not a little sadistic too.” Yuuki huffs.

“I never said I wasn’t, but he is making it hard to control myself.” Mafuyu admits as he rubs his wrists slightly. “I agree...” Yuuki sighs, “He is too hot for his own good.”

“Who is too hot for his own good?” Uenoyama steps out. Wet hair and all, the towel hung around his neck. “That is a no brainer. You, of course.” Yuuki came over and gave a small kiss to Uenoyama’s lips. “It’s late. You should stay over.” Uenoyama rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Showing affection is not his strong suit. “Can we really stay over?” Yuuki asked and Uenoyama nodded his head slightly. “I guess we are lucky to have brought our school stuff and school uniforms with us then.” Yuuki jumps for joy. Mafuyu and Yuuki grabbed their bags and followed Uenoyama into his room.

It is a clean room. A well organised desk, a few guitars hung on the wall, a shelf full of books, probably from school and some guitar reference books. A small dresser was placed next to the shelf. “You can take the bed. I will sleep on the floor.” Uenoyama says as he pulls out a pillow and a blanket from his dresser. “We can’t allow that. You will sleep in between us.” Mafuyu pulls Uenoyama towards him. “It is going to be cramped.” Uenoyama reasons. “No matter, that just means we are a little closer to you.” Yuuki beams.

Mafuyu lays closest to the wall, Uenoyama is situated in the middle, and Yuuki lays next to Uenoyama who is most at risk of falling off in the middle of the night. Uenoyama is stuck in a awkward position. He doesn’t know who to turn to. Mafuyu took the initiative and turned Uenoyama to face him. Yuuki wraps his arm around Uenoyama’s waist. Mafuyu pulls Uenoyama closer to him and Yuuki moved further into the bed.

They didn’t say anything. It was a comfortable silence. They just fell asleep in each other’s embraces.

The next morning, they were woken up by Uenoyama’s alarm. Uenoyama was up first, finding himself tangled in two pairs of hands. He shook the both of them awake. Yuuki groaned while Mafuyu opened his eyes huge to stare at Uenoyama who is in front of him for a few moments before blinking. “We have to get ready for school.” Uenoyama says as he untangles himself from the two bodies surrounding him in his bed.

He grabbed his school uniform from his dresser and made his way to the bathroom. He takes showers in the morning because he would end up being outside all day with practice and his part-time job and all. He has practice that evening as well.

So he takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth. He changes quickly and he prepares a small breakfast for himself, his sisters and his guests (boyfriends).

He takes a seat as he shoves his food down his throat. Mafuyu and Yuuki stepped out of his room changed. They wore a western style school uniform with the blazer while he wore a gakuran type of uniform. “You’re in a rush, Ritsu.” Mafuyu commented as he pushed his tie up. “I am on duty today.” Uenoyama says as he continues to take the food.

Mafuyu and Yuuki complied as well, eating as quickly as they could and minimise the small talk. They then made their way to school together.

They didn’t talk much and they have reached Uenoyama’s school. Uenoyama gave them a kiss on the cheek before running off into school. They then made their way to their school which is just a little further down. They made their way to the empty classroom and talked while they waited for the classmates to fill the room. That is until Kashima and Yagi walked into the classroom.“You guys are in school early.” Yagi commented.

“We sent Ritsuka to school. He is on duty today so he had to be early.” Yuuki smiles. “Ahhh! You have Ritsuka as your boyfriend. I’m so jealous. I wish he is my boyfriend too.” Kashima sighs. “Stop making those eyes for another guy.” Yagi smacked the back of Kashima’s head. “Ow!” Kashima yelped in pain as he rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

Yuuki laughs. It was a daily thing of Kashima and Yagi’s relationship.

So the 4 friends just sat there talking about anything that came to mind.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uenoyama is in class, already finished with his duties for the morning. Then he receives a text from Akihiko.

 _Akihiko:_ We got another invitation for another live

 _Haruki:_ Really?

 _Akihiko:_ Yea, it’s in three weeks

Uenoyama thinks about it, maybe he could try get Yuuki’s band to perform at the live too. He would love yo hear them play. He remembers that Mafuyu is also their vocalist. It is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so far, they seem so OOC but that is what I am going for?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no official height for Yuuki (or simply I’m incompetent in finding that information) so I’m going to make it up for all of them (at least the main 3 in this story).
> 
> Yoshida Yuuki: 180cm  
> Sato Mafuyu: 176cm  
> Uenoyama Ritsuka: 178cm

After school has ended, which was already the late afternoon, Uenoyama rushed to the studio for practice. He didn’t leave his classroom for lunch, instead he was just sleeping in class, so he didn’t meet his boyfriends (who he promised to meet). So he walked into the studio and Akihiko is the only one there.

“Ah, you’re here.” Akihiko says as he spins his sticks between his fingers. “The live, can we invite another band to join?” Uenoyama asks. “The live is not planned by me, but I could ask. There might still be slots open.” Akihiko took out his phone and started tapping.

Akihiko looks up at Uenoyama, “Do you have the name of the band?” Uenoyama shook his head. “I only know the members of the band.” Uenoyama said as he placed his guitar down on the stand. “It’s your little boyfriends right?” Akihiko wiggles his eyebrows knowingly.

Uenoyama blushed before nodding slightly. “I want to hear them play in a more professional setting.” Uenoyama says. A live is not exactly very professional since it is usually orchestrated by individual bands themselves. A musical festival would be considered professional but they didn’t happen often, so a live is as professional as it gets.

“Sorry, I am late.” Haruki walked through the door with his hair tied up neatly, his bass strapped on his bag. “No problem, Uenoyama just reached as well.” Akihiko as he types away on his phone. “We might get invited to music festivals if we continue to gain popularity.” Akihiko says as he places his phone to the side.

Haruki hums as he places his school bag to the side, and grabbing his bass out of his bag and started tuning. “So we have another live or something right?” Haruki asks as he looks up after he finished tuning.

Akihiko nods with a smile as his fingers spin the stick in his hands.

“Uecchi, you better finish a few new songs before the live.” Haruki says. Uenoyama nods as he pulls out a usb. “Here. This is the recent new song. I will be producing more.” Uenoyama smiles as he hands the usb to the older.

So they practiced for the next two hours before having the last one hour to brainstorm for names for the new song as well as have Uenoyama try play some tunes on the spot. It was pretty hectic but fun, until Akihiko’s ringtone cut through making them turn silent. Akihiko pulled out his phone to look at the caller before saying that he got to take this and went outside.

So it was now Haruki and Uenoyama in the room. “So Uecchi, how you doing with your boyfriends?” Haruki asked and Uenoyama turned red remembering what they did. “We are doing fine. I probably ain’t used to being intimate with them yet.” Uenoyama says with his usual stoic face but the blush was obvious.

Haruki chuckled as he saw that but nodded. He knew how Uenoyama got to start playing the guitar. His father gave him the guitar his father had used in the past. Uenoyama probably thought it was due to love but Haruki thinks it was just to fill up Uenoyama’s time.

Getting the guitar, it has become Uenoyama’s obsession and he stopped bothering his father. Now, his parents work overseas, only sending money over to them. Uenoyama is only a high school student and his sister who had just entered university, obviously couldn’t care for him.

It’s sad but at least Uenoyama had some happiness to hold on to.

Akihiko walks in at this time with a smile on his face. “I got the ok from the person holding the live, but they want to hear them play to make sure they are of a certain level. It will be held here, this Saturday in the morning. Tell them don’t be late.” Akihiko said and honestly Uenoyama is happy.

Throughout the week, Uenoyama only focused on composing new tunes. He already told Yuuki about the live and their ‘audition’ this Saturday. It was basically confirmed that they would play but the organisers wanted to listen to then at least. He barely met with Yuuki and Mafuyu for the week, burying himself in sheets of paper that held music notes.

After the week ended, Uenoyama could say he has at least 3 new tunes for the upcoming live. It has been the most productive week so far. He would be able to fine tune it on time. Then came Saturday. Akihiko sent him an address and told him to go.

It was early and his shift only starts in the afternoon, meant he had time. Clad in his uniform, he made his way to the venue. Akihiko was there too, talking to one of the guys who sat near the table.

Uenoyama went closer to Akihiko. “Why did you tell me to come here?” Uenoyama says as he looks around. “This is the live venue, we would be playing at in two weeks time.” Akihiko says. “So you done with your tunes?” Akihiko asks. Uenoyama just nods as his gaze turn to look at the stage.

It was all set up already. Was someone playing? “Pass me the usb tonight when we practice.” Akihiko says as he hooks his arm around Uenoyama, “Look closely at your boyfriends play alright.” Akihiko has a smirk on his face.

Uenoyama had that confused look. “Were you too engrossed with composing that you have not met them for the entire week?” Akihiko seems shock at the genius guitarist. Uenoyama nods. “Please go and spend sometime with your boyfriends alright?” Akihiko face palms. Uenoyama is definitely only a guitar genius, at other aspects, he is hopeless.

The lights don’t dim, but Yuuki, Kashima, Mafuyu and Yagi stepped out on stage. Mafuyu stood in front of the microphone, Yuuki on the guitar, Yagi on the drums and Kashima on the bass.

His eyes met both Mafuyu and Yuuki’s. He also looked at Kashima and Yagi. This is the first time he would ever hear them play. Honestly, his heart rate increases in anticipation. He knew how the audience feels whenever they came to watch his shows, since he used to frequent lives himself to watch other bands, but this is the first time his heart is beating so quickly against his ribcage.

Uenoyama gave the band his 200% attention. Though there were slip ups here and there, they were good. There is the passion that most rookie groups don’t have. Mafuyu’s voice blended well with Yuuki’s and Kashima’s the lyrics were good as well.

This is their own song, Uenoyama knows. Since Uenoyama often take inspiration from already existing songs, he has a huge catalog in his room (it’s not as huge as Akihiko’s collection), he has not heard such a sound before. It is absolutely beautiful.

He was stunned when they finished their first song. “That was good. Definitely can use some improvements.” Akihiko nudged Uenoyama. “Yea it was great.” Uenoyama itches to play. Yuuki and his bandmates were asked to play other songs of theirs too. They needed at least 4 songs to be able to participate in a live session.

When they were done and off the stage, Akihiko talked to the organising band (the band that is holding the live session and putting it together), Yuuki and Mafuyu went to hug Uenoyama. “You guys did great.” Uenoyama says as he hugs back. Kashima is basically bouncing on the balls of his feet at the back.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity.” Yagi bowed slightly. “It is no problem. I only suggested you to my bandmate who seem to be close to the organisers for this upcoming live.” Uenoyama has a small smile on his face. “Uenoyama heard me play. Uenoyama heard me play. Uenoyama heard me play!” Kashima’s voice got louder and louder with each sentence.

Yagi literally slapped the back of Kashima’s head. “Stop fanboying over another guy you idiot.” Yagi scolds as Kashima rubs the back of his head. Yuuki kisses Uenoyama. Uenoyama could basically taste the hunger his boyfriend had. “Wai-” Uenoyama was easily cut off with another kiss. That was until they heard someone clear their throats. Yuuki then pulled away. “It’s all settled. Hope to see you guys at the performance.” Akihiko says, “Uenoyama, you come over here.”

Uenoyama looked puzzled but untangled himself from the hug and made his way towards Akihiko. “What did you want to talk about?” Uenoyama asked. Akihiko looked at him with a serious expression. It made Uenoyama gulp. It is rare for Akihiko to ever get serious. “The music you composed. Do you have it now?” Akihiko asked. “Yea, its in my phone.” Uenoyama pulled out his phone and handed it over to Akihiko. He had them recorded.

Akihiko took out his own earphones and plugged it into Uenoyama’s phone and listened. “Why though?” Uenoyama asked. “Just to make sure, since we haven’t released the music yet. Wouldn’t want to have a stain on our reputation.” Akihiko says bluntly. Uenoyama nodded. Even though he trusts his boyfriends, you can never be too careful. “Cool. It’s fine.” Akihiko handed his phone back to him.

“We will record the three new songs later so bring you music sheets. We will wait for you.” Akihiko says before he goes over to his friends. Uenoyama makes his way to his boyfriends. “I need to go to work soon, but I have a bit of time.” Uenoyama scratches the back of his head.

Mafuyu and Yuuki shared a look before they look at Uenoyama. “We want you to please us.” Yuuki says. “Please you? How though?” Uenoyama looked confused. “Ritsu you’re too pure.” Mafuyu licked a strip behind Uenoyama’s ear. “We haven’t even gotten a taste of you. We didn’t even see you for the week. You owe us something, Ritsuka.” Yuuki places a kiss on Uenoyama’s neck. “Wait, wait, wait.” Uenoyama backs away a little.

Mafuyu frowned, Yuuki kept a hand on Uenoyama’s wrist. “You can’t run from us, you know?” Yuuki smirks. “I didn’t know Uenoyama is the bottom of this relationship!” Kashima is jumping and cheering in the background while Uenoyama is trying to calm his racing heart. “Baby, we can’t wait.” Yuuki pulls Uenoyama into him. Yuuki easily kisses Uenoyama’s forehead, then Uenoyama’s lips. Simply not letting the shorter go at all.

“You know what we really want.” Yuuki has a bright smile but his eyes held something different. It made Uenoyama gulp. What did he get himself into when he entered this relationship?


	10. Chapter 10

Uenoyama is dragged away by his boyfriends. He doesn’t really know what they usually do when he isn’t there with them. After all, the two of them live together. They walk silently in the people-filled street. Their instruments resting on their shoulders as they made their way through. “Ritsu, how did we do?” Yuuki asks, voice trembling slightly as he waited for Uenoyama’s evaluation. Uenoyama was silent as he thought about the performance as a whole, the band as a whole. “It’s great, but could use some improvements.” Uenoyama says as he fidgets with the bracelet on his wrist. It was the only thing he has of his always overseas parents, besides the guitar that he now keeps at home. It was fine, he completely understood they were busy. “Say, you should try being on the guitar as well, Mafuyu. I think you suit the guitar.” Uenoyama puts on a small smile on his face.

Still, they didn’t do much before Uenoyama rushed off to his job. Mafuyu and Yuuki discuss something they really wanted to try with Uenoyama. “Yuuki, ready to get your sadistic side out?” Mafuyu asks as he fiddles with the string he brings along with him. “Mafuyu, you’re being too obvious that you are a total sadist.” Yuuki laughs, but the dark expression on his face says another. They won’t let such a important opportunity to slip them once more. They would go home to prepare for the day they would manage to lay their hands on little Uenoyama. They know he isn’t little, but get the point alright. They want to just taint their innocent boyfriend and just do dirty things with that body that has been untouched by others.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uenoyama is hard at work. Smiling and all as he serves those customers who walk through the doors to the cafe. He is only looking forward to practice later on. Their new songs would be recorded today and placed on their band’s website. They have really been working up their popularity so they would be invited to music festivals. Uenoyama worked hard to churn out 3 songs as once. He could only thank his new boyfriends who have been nothing but inspiration for his newest music. Glancing at the clock constantly, Uenoyama only wishes that time would move faster but he needed the money for more equipment so he has no choice but to bear with the long hours of work. Work is never fun, but he would sacrifice anything for music.

Uenoyama almost cheered when he left the cafe. He didn’t even change. He just took his guitar and bag and he ran to the studio that wasn’t too far away from the cafe. They made sure to find work around the studio so it would be easier to head to practice after work or go to work after practice. Uenoyama rushed into the studio panting. Akihiko and Haruki were in there kissing. Uenoyama has caught them for the- he lost count. “Sorry. I’ll leave.” Uenoyama muttered as he left and close the door behind him. He sat outside on some slab of block made of cement as he grabbed a drink from the vending machine.

“Aki, we need to stop being caught by Uecchi.” Haruki scolds. “It’s fine, Haru. Plus I couldn’t help it if you’re right there in front of me.” Akihiko hooks an arm around Haruki before placing a kiss on Haruki’s cheeks. “Uecchi, we can record now.” Haruki turns to look at the youngest member of their group. Uenoyama nods, stand up and make his way to the studio. Haruki and Akihiko walking behind him. They would have 3 new songs for this coming live. When they walk into the studio, the first thing they did was having Uenoyama play the two new songs he managed to rush out in the week. “I know it’s a little rough, but I think I can fine tune it by tomorrow.” Uenoyama says as he stare at his two older bandmates after playing his 2 new pieces. “Uenoyama, you have to spend time with your boyfriend if you want to relationship to work out.” Akihiko sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Uenoyama scratches the back of his head. “I can’t help it.” Uenoyama admits sheepishly. He seem to be sucked in every time he works on music. “It’s fine. We don’t have practice tomorrow. After work, please spend time with your boyfriends.” Akihiko reminds. “Okay, last run and we can record them.” Haruki said and they did just that. They practiced once more before recording it and uploaded the rough version onto their band’s website. Many comments flooded in as the song was released online. Uenoyama was busy looking through the comments as he made his way to the supermarket. He decided that he would cook dinner since it wasn’t that late. The sun had only set an hour ago.

As he entered the supermarket, he was hit with a gust of wind from the air conditioner. It sure was cold as heck. Uenoyama just grabbed what he would need for tonight’s dinner and made his way to the cashier. He placed his basket on the counter as he fished for his wallet. “Ritsu?” He hear his name being called so he looked up to see Yuuki standing there. “Hey?” Uenoyama awkwardly said as he waved his hand slightly. “Just ended practice?” Yuuki asked as he scanned the items. “Yea. We just uploaded 3 of our newest songs.” Uenoyama couldn’t look at Yuuki. “I’m looking forward to listening to them after work ends.” Yuuki smiles brightly. Uenoyama was shocked hut the reaction was quite reasonable since the boy is still his fanboy.

Uenoyama nodded. “You are going to cook tonight?” Yuuki asks as he removes the basket from the counter and stack it with the other baskets. “Yea, since I ended early for once.” Uenoyama placed the money into Yuuki’s hands. “Actually Mafuyu is working at the back. Both of us would be ending soon. You wanna wait for us?” Yuuki smiles as he hands the bag of groceries over to Uenoyama. “Sure. I’ll be in the cafe next door.” Uenoyama smiles. “Love you.” Yuuki calls after him as he left the counter. “Love you too, Yuuki.” Uenoyama whispers as he makes his way out. That was really embarrassing.

Uenoyama sat alone in the cafe next door, a small cup of espresso in front of him. It wasn’t bitter, but he kinda wished it was. He drowned himself in music to forget the pain of the words that were uttered out from his parents mouths. He still remembers clearly.

_“Yayoi, your brother is useless, join us overseas and we can have a better life together.” His mother said. “Yes, we even bought your ticket. Come with us.” His father lowered his volume slightly. He was hiding behind the kitchen counter. “You are useless parents, abandoning your child like that!” His sister screamed. It was the first ever time he had heard his sister scream this loudly. “Yayoi, you’re our only hope. We can’t leave you here with that useless boy.” His father’s voice was firmer, like a command. “I will raise him myself. You can go off now.” Yayoi said. There was a huff from his mother before footsteps were heard. The door slammed shut. He held in his tears and cries. His sister left too, for school. He cried at home alone._

“Ritsu, what happened? Why are you crying?” Uenoyama didn’t realise that he was crying until Mafuyu was wiping his tears away. “Ah, so sorry.” Uenoyama apologises as he wipes his tears away and forces a smile on his face. Mafuyu and Yuuki were obviously worried but said nothing. They made their way to Uenoyama’s home, Uenoyama talking about all sorts of topic, which seemed really unnatural.

Uenoyama unlocked the door and pushed it open. “I’m home!” Uenoyama calls out, “I brought guests.” No answer but Uenoyama didn’t say anything. He just led the two boys further inside and made his way to the kitchen. He figured that his older sister is probably working on something with her classmates. He decided to make dinner enough dinner for all 4 of them. While he was making dinner, he received a text. It was from his sister.

 _Yayoi:_ Will be home late, don’t wait up. Keep the food in the fridge.

Uenoyama just replied a short ‘noted’ before continuing with dinner. He set the table and all and the 3 boys just ate quietly. “My sister will be home late today. What do you guys want to do?” Uenoyama asks. Yuuki and Mafuyu turn to look at each other before looking at Uenoyama. “Let’s cuddle and sleep.” Yuuki smiles brightly. “Alright.” Uenoyama lift the edges of his lips into a smile. No one has been able to read him like that except for his older sister. It is just so weird that they are doing so much for him. Its not like they have dated long enough to call their relationship stable, but kinda feels safe in this relationship.

The paranoia that one experiences with multiple partners didn’t seem to exist when he is with them.

After they finished dinner, Mafuyu insisted to wash the plates and cutlery. Uenoyama and Yuuki retreated into the room. Yuuki be being the big spoon as they cuddled. Uenoyama hugging Yuuki tightly like he was afraid of losing, which is true. He can’t afford to lose them like he did with his own parents. The very people he trusted most left him, he didn’t want it to happen with Yuuki and Mafuyu as well.

Uenoyama didn’t realise he was hugging a little too tightly because Yuuki is caressing him and rubbing soothing circles, placing chaste kissing on his forehead. “It’s alright, Ritsu. I’m right here.” The gentleness in Yuuki’s voice seem to seep some warmth into his rather cold heart. Uenoyama fell asleep in two people’s arms that night.


	11. Chapter 11

It is Sunday. By the time they woke up, the sun hung high in the sky. Uenoyama was the first to be up. Once again, he found himself wrapped in 2 pairs of arms. He looks at the two sleeping faces beside him. They look like angels. Since he slept facing Yuuki, he stare at the boy’s face, eyes tracing each and every detail until someone tapped him on his back. “Good morning, Ritsu.” Mafuyu mumbled into his back. “Good morning.” Uenoyama turned his head to look at the orange haired boy. Mafuyu smiles.

Uenoyama doesn’t have work today which he is grateful for, no practice either. He would fine tune his songs and then spend sometime with Yuuki and Mafuyu. “I’ll go make breakfast.” Uenoyama felt his face heat up as Mafuyu stared at him. Uenoyama tried to get away from bed only to have Yuuki hug him tighter. “You ain’t leaving.” Yuuki groaned. “Yuuki, I need to make breakfast.” Uenoyama whisper-yells. His sister might still be asleep. “Later.” Yuuki hooked his leg around Uenoyama’s legs.

Mafuyu smiles at him. “I’ll make breakfast today then. You stay in bed with Yuuki.” Mafuyu places a kiss on Uenoyama’s forehead before leaving the room to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just as he steps out of the room, Yayoi just left her own room fully dressed. “Oh, you’re here. Good morning.” Yayoi smiles as he grabs a piece of bread. “Good morning, Uenoyama-san.” Mafuyu bows. “Oh, no need to be so formal, just call me Yayoi.” Yayoi took a bite of her bread. “Tell Ritsuka that I won’t be coming back tonight. Working a full day shift. I’ll stay at a friends house then coming back in the morning.” Yayoi smiles. She rushes to put on her shoes. “Remember to use protection!” She shouts just before the door closes.

Mafuyu can’t help but blush. He could say it without blushing but when others say it, Mafuyu just get so embarrassed. Mafuyu prepared breakfast for the 3 of them. Meanwhile, Uenoyama is trapped in Yuuki’s arms. “Yuuki, wake up. It’s late.” Uenoyama grumbles. “It’s fine to sleep in, Ritsu...” Yuuki mumbles. Uenoyama just gives up and stays pliant in Yuuki’s arms. They stayed like this until Mafuyu finally came in to tell them breakfast was ready. All they did was cuddle for almost 30 minutes. Yuuki whined, asking why Mafuyu didn’t take longer while he hesitantly left the bed.

Uenoyama who was finally free from Yuuki’s arms, took a pair of fresh clothes to go shower and get changed. He also remembers to get some clothes for Yuuki and Mafuyu to change into as well. Since they are about the same height, the clothes should fit. Uenoyama enters the bathroom, he remove his clothes and place them into the laundry basket. He steps under the shower before turning on the water supply. The warm water runs down his body. Last night was unexpected, he never thought he would shed tears in front of them, again. “I am strong, I am strong, I am strong.” Uenoyama chants under his breath.

Mafuyu and Yuuki were seated at the dining table, breakfasts in front of them. An extra set of breakfast sat in front of an empty chair. “You think something happened to Ritsu? He cried.” Yuuki asks. “I guess that is the most obvious answer, Yuuki.” Mafuyu sighs as he pokes at the breakfast he made. “Should we do something today?” Yuuki smiles. Mafuyu looks at his boyfriend, eyes closing into slits, “What are you planning to do? You better not hurt him.” Yuuki waves his hands, “I will never hurt him. He is also my boyfriend, you know.” Mafuyu nods. “So, what you planning to do?” Mafuyu asks as he puts a piece of egg into his mouth.

Yuuki thinks for a bit, before looking at Mafuyu. “How about that room?” Yuuki suggests. “Don’t you think that is a little intense for him? Remember he is still a beginner.” Mafuyu sighs. “There is no harm in trying right?” Yuuki shrugs. “I don’t think that is a very good idea.” Mafuyu looks at Yuuki with a deadpanned look. “C’mon.” Yuuki pouts. “If he can’t take it, you will bottom for a week.” Mafuyu smirks. “Fine, but if he can take it and we manage to send him to that space, you will bottom for a week.” Yuuki frowns. “What are you guys talking about?” Uenoyama steps out of the bathroom, hair wet, sticking to his forehead.

“We are making a bet.” Yuuki says with a bright smile. Uenoyama nods, “About what?” Mafuyu looks at Uenoyama with hungry eyes. “About you. We want to bring you somewhere today.” Mafuyu says as he rest his head on his hands. “Urm, what?” Uenoyama looked so confused at Mafuyu. “We will bring you somewhere we always go to.” Mafuyu says as he takes another bite of his food. “Is it dangerous?” Uenoyama asks as he steps away from his two boyfriends. “Don’t worry. It is safe. We will make it very safe for you.” Yuuki smiles at Uenoyama. “I trust you, but I don’t know about new experiences.” Uenoyama admits as he takes a seat in front of his breakfast.

Mafuyu nods. “Actually Yuuki and I aren’t too compatible with each other in that area, but we take turns so it was okay.” Mafuyu says as he finishes his breakfast. “So do I have to fill that spot?” Uenoyama asks as he starts eating. Mafuyu is a great cook. “No, not necessarily. We love you, thats why we are with you.” Yuuki understands what Uenoyama is thinking. “Alright.” Uenoyama finishes his food quietly. “I got some clothes out for you, so if you’d like, you can go wash up as well. There are spare toothbrushes in the cupboard. You can use those as well.” Uenoyama says just as Mafuyu and Yuuki stood up with their empty plates. “Thanks Ritsu.” Mafuyu bends down to kiss Uenoyama’s forehead. “Yea no problem.” Uenoyama whispers. “Thanks Ritsu.” Yuuki gave a huge smile to Uenoyama. Uenoyama nods.

Uenoyama finishes his breakfast before heading to his bedroom. He pulled his guitar out of it’s stand and pulled out his chord sheets. He starts to fine tune the music as his two boyfriends are in the shower. With his 100% concentration and his headphones on his head, he doesn’t hear his door open. Yuuki stands behind him. He lowers himself onto the bed, his hands reach around Uenoyama’s neck and pressed slightly which made Uenoyama jump slightly but nothing more. Uenoyama puts away his pen and removed his headphones. He turns around to meet Yuuki’s gaze. “You were so vulnerable, Ritsuka. You should be more careful around us. Who knows when we will really bite you.” Yuuki smiles.

Uenoyama is confused but still nods. “I am just fine tuning the new songs.” Uenoyama says as he picks up his pen and start to scribble once more. Yuuki look at the pieces of paper and tried reading it. “I don’t know what you are writing...” Yuuki mumbles. It caused Uenoyama to giggle. “Well of course you couldn’t. I have terrible handwriting. I am shocked that Akihiko and Haruki are able to read it. I try to be neater in school but that’s it.” Uenoyama smiles as he continues to scribble on the pieces of paper.

Uenoyama puts on his headphones and continues to fine tune his music as he waits for Mafuyu to finish. Yuuki just lay in bed as he looks at Uenoyama with fond eyes. It didn’t take long before Mafuyu also walked through Uenoyama’s bedroom door. Yuuki tapped Uenoyama’s shoulder, making the raven-haired boy look up. Uenoyama remove his headphones. “Shall we head over now?” Mafuyu asks. Uenoyama starts to pack up the pieces of paper scattered on the floor and put them into his folder.

“May I ask, where are we headed to?” Uenoyama asks as he puts his stuff away. “Well we usually go there once a month to clean up and maybe _play_ a little.” Yuuki shrugs. “Play huh? You mean...” Uenoyama trails off. “Yea, we kinda into that.” Mafuyu smirks. “I guess I don’t have anything against trying it out?” Uenoyama says. “We won’t go too heavy with you.” Yuuki places a kiss on Uenoyama’s forehead. “It’s okay, do what you like. It’s part of you too, so I want to know what you like.” Uenoyama says, seemingly determined. Well he can’t really help but feel scared of the unknown.

Uenoyama doesn’t know how they have a whole entire place dedicated to their desires. Probably one of their families is rich. Uenoyama follows them to that place while holding onto Yuuki’s hands. Mafuyu walking in front of them. “Don’t worry too much, we ain’t into things that are too intense either.” Yuuki squeezes Uenoyama’s hand to reassure him a little. Uenoyama nods and smile at the gesture. They continue to make their way towards the place. It was pretty huge from the outside. It is bigger than your average apartment. Mafuyu who was walking in front, slotted his key into the lock and unlocked it. Mafuyu pushed the door open.

It looked like a normal study on the outside. They walked in. Mafuyu closed the door behind them and locked the door. Yuuki made his way to one of the shelves and pulled a random book out. The shelf is pulled to reveal an opening behind. “Go in. Don’t worry.” Yuuki says as he pulls the shelf out further. Mafuyu went in behind Uenoyama and Yuuki went in before pulling the “door” shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! 
> 
> Nsfw, but i swear its not explicit. 
> 
> Also i know like they underaged, but like don’t come after me. I swear I won’t let it progress too far, i will leave it as a cliffhanger, you guys can go imagine what happens!!!

The room was obviously dark. The windows were obviously tinted. Uenoyama stood in the middle of the room. Yuuki and Mafuyu making their way deeper into the room. A small light has been switched on. Uenoyama’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

There is a collection of knives and wax. They don’t look very used through. There are some paddles hung on some bars, whips and chains. They practically have a collection. “Come here, Ritsu.” Mafuyu beckoned. Uenoyama looked at his two boyfriends. Reluctantly he stepped towards them, making his way to where they are.

“Don’t worry.” Yuuki threw him a smile, but there is a glint in his eyes. “Would you be fine if we put this on you?” Mafuyu held a collar in his hands. Uenoyama nod his head. Mafuyu smiles as he reaches around Uenoyama’s neck and clasps the collar snugly in place. “You look so pretty baby.” Yuuki came over and tilted Uenoyama’s chin up.

Yuuki took Uenoyama’s hand brought the boy to the bed and sat him down. “Just some things we want to set so that all of this is safe for all of us.” Yuuki place a hand on Uenoyama’s hand for some assurance to his very precious boyfriend. Uenoyama nods. Mafuyu took a seat on Uenoyama’s free side.

Yuuki pulls Uenoyama onto his lap, Uenoyama did lose balance a bit before wrapping his arms around Yuuki’s neck. “Mafuyu and I uses ‘ice cream’ as a safe word. Of course you don’t have to use the same. You can come up with something else.” Yuuki says. Uenoyama looks at Yuuki, obviously flustered at his position, blushing like no tomorrow. “What is that supposed to be?” Uenoyama asked as he tried to hide his flushed face.

Mafuyu and Yuuki almost threw all their UWUs at Uenoyama. “We really want to ruin you, baby.” Yuuki places a kiss on Uenoyama’s forehead. “You’re so innocent, well not that innocent, but still too pure for us.” Mafuyu took Uenoyama’s hand. “Mafuyu, I swear you’re gonna scare him away.” Yuuki glares at his other boyfriend.

Mafuyu roll his eyes. “Tell us your word.” Mafuyu focuses back on Uenoyama. “Guitar.” Uenoyama seem to cling onto Yuuki even tighter. Yuuki smiles, “That’s so you, Ritsu.” Uenoyama smiles as he snuggles further into Yuuki’s embrace. “You have gotten really comfortable on my lap.” Yuuki places another kiss on Uenoyama’s temple.

“I will get jealous.” Mafuyu pouts. “You’re totally radiating bottom energy there, Mafuyu.” Yuuki quirks his brow. “I am not a bottom.” Mafuyu grabs a whip and swings it at the ground. “Point noted.” Yuuki hugs Uenoyama closer. “I want him on his knees already.” Mafuyu says, tone stone cold. “We haven’t established boundaries with him, you idiot.” Yuuki scolds.

“He says he is fine with trying. After today’s sessions, we will establish boundaries.” Mafuyu huffs. “Fine. And you were the one who weren’t too keen on this.” Yuuki let’s Uenoyama go. Uenoyama stands in front of Yuuki. “Call out your safe word when you think you can’t take it anymore or tap our arm twice if you have the gag on. Mafuyu likes the gags.” Yuuki says while shaking his head. “You understand?” Yuuki gave a small smile to Uenoyama. “Yea, I understand.” Uenoyama nods.

“What looks interesting to you?” Mafuyu asks. Uenoyama looks around the room, before his eyes land on the candles on the table. “Why are there candles in this place?” Uenoyama asks as he fiddles with the multi coloured candles. Yuuki immediately sat up on the bed. “That’s Yuuki’s. He wanted to try wax play, but I couldn’t do it, so the idea was scrapped.” Mafuyu shrugged. “Do you ... want to try?” Yuuki asks as he looks over at his raven haired boyfriend.

“We just gonna jump right in?” Mafuyu asks, obviously unhappy because Yuuki is going to contradict himself. “No, of course not. We are going to get into the mood first.” Yuuki walks over and hugs Uenoyama from behind. Mafuyu huffed, “Well I wanted him to choose anything other than your borderline extreme plays.” Yuuki chuckles at his other boyfriend’s outburst as his hands reach under Uenoyama’s shirt. Yuuki place soft kisses behind Uenoyama’s ears and his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky that you’re mine, you’re ours.” Yuuki place one more kiss on Uenoyama’s cheek before lifting the shirt off his body.

Yuuki turns Uenoyama around, Yuuki covered his hands with some oil as his hands started rubbing his bare skin. Yuuki looks at Uenoyama before they connect their lips together. Yuuki places a hand on Uenoyama’s waist, the other placed on his head. Uenoyama wrap both arms around Yuuki’s neck.

Mafuyu helped Yuuki light the candle before handing the candle to Yuuki. Mafuyu sat one side as he look at Uenoyama groaning each time the wax fall onto his skin. “You like that?” Yuuki licked a strip from Uenoyama’s chin to his cheek. Uenoyama opened his eyes slightly, his hooded eyes meet Yuuki’s. Yuuki didn’t need a reply, that look was good enough for him. He smiles and dive in for another kiss. Wax dripping down Uenoyama’s body.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Haruki has just knocked off work. Uenoyama had already sent the music to him, so he decided to go to the studio on his own today. He would have to complete his part before the live show that is coming up. He continue to walk down the road, making his way to their usual studio.

“Playing alone today?” The clerk at the front desk asked him. “Yea, there is a live coming up, so gotta up that practice if I want to catch up to Uenoyama.” Haruki smiles. “Yea, he is really good, but you’re good too, probably one of the best bassist here.” The clerk smiled before handing over the key to one of the studios. Haruki smiles and bows before heading to the studio he had been assigned.

Haruki places his bag onto the floor. His hands unzipped the guitar bag before pulling the bass out. Tuning his instruments and putting the strap on. Slinging his bass across his chest, he plugs in his bass into the amplifier.

His fingers run through the strings with practiced hands. This band gave him a lot. He could continue to pursue music and what he loves to do. He even found the love of his life, despite anything that happens, Haruki is obviously happy with how things had turned out for him. He played for a while, music blasting from his phone as he tried to get the right set of notes to use, as well as his finger style. Whether he should strum or pluck his strings.

Then the music stopped. Haruki stopped as well, he removed his bass and placed it on the stand. “Akihiko?” Haruki mumbles to himself before answering the call. “You wanna watch the live that I’m helping out at today?” Akihiko asks. Haruki feels really happy, Akihiko is really looking out for him, always asking him out to places he wants to go. “Im at the studio practicing. Doing my parts. I don’t think I can go.” Haruki sighs as he looks at his bass. “Don’t know worry about that. The show starts in 4 hours. I already got your ticket. All you need to do is come.” Haruki could basically hear Akihiko smile from the other side of the phone. “Alright then, since you say so.” Haruki gives in. “I’ll send you the location.” And the call ends with Akihiko’s last sentence.

Haruki played for an hour or so before heading out after handing the keys to the front desk. His bass hanging on his shoulders as he made his way to the location Akihiko had sent him. The walk there was quiet, mostly because it was still before the evening rush. Haruki plugged in his headphones as he listened to Uenoyama playing their new songs. “Why does it sound so sad?” Haruki mutters, turning the corner. He walked a little bit more before he reached the live house. Akihiko sitting outside with a lit cigarette in between his lips as he fiddles with his phone. “Akihiko.” Haruki calls out, making the man look up from his phone.

Akihiko walks over, taking the cigarette out from his lips before kissing Haruki on the cheeks. “Hey babe.” Akihiko smiles. “Hey, so why do you keep insisting I come?” Haruki asks as he pulls his bass further up his shoulder. “No reason, these bands are bands we have never heard before, might as well check them out.” Akihiko shrugged, “Plus, I heard that the live is hosted by some rich kid on one of the bands.” Haruki chuckles at Akihiko’s statement.

Rich kids and bands simply don’t mix.

Haruki pulls out his own box of cigarette before placing one between his lips. He was going to reach in for a lighter but Akihiko held a lighter to the end of his cigarette. “Let me.” Akihiko says. Haruki stops searching for his lighter and stays still as Akihiko lights his cigarette. Taking a deep breath of smoke as the fire travels up his cigarette. “So how has the rehearsals been?” Haruki asks as he sits on one of the railings, his bass set on the floor. “Rehearsals haven’t even started yet. They actually don’t plan to have one. We just going for sound check, that’s it.” Akihiko shrugs.

Haruki nods and their conversation ceases, taking puff after puff on their cigarette. “Well I hope that they are actually decent, or the rich kid gonna make a loss.” Akihiko laughs. Haruki laughs with him before they settle into a comfortable silence.

Akihiko is a man of action, there is no single time where he is actually not moving or silent, usually he would be trying to catch Haruki’s lips by now. “You okay?” Haruki asks. “Do you think I always rush into things?” Akihiko asks. Haruki looks confused for a moment, why the sudden question. “Did someone tell you something?” Haruki asks. Akihiko makes a hum of acknowledgment. Haruki smiles, placing a free hand on Akihiko’s lap. “I find you overwhelming at times, but I know you care and you are very gentle in very weird ways. I feel like you’re already perfect like this.” Akihiko smiles before pulling Haruki into a kiss that would express his feelings to Haruki.


	13. Chapter 13

“Akihiko! Sound check!” One of the staff members called for him. “Let’s go.” Akihiko held a hand out for Haruki. Haruki rush to finish his cigarette before taking Akihiko’s hand. They both go inside the air conditioned live house. “Damn, it’s really cold.” Haruki comments just as he enters the audience area. “Yea, the rich kid couldn’t take the heat of the stage lights.” Akihiko shrugs before going to the controls.

Haruki sighs as he stands at one corner to watch them do their sound check. Rehearsals are supposed to be their sound check. “Stupid rich kids.” Haruki mutters under he breath as he watch the staff set up. Usually the performer would set up themselves. You don’t let other people touch your instrument. That is a rule. It’s supposed to be respect and responsibility towards your own instrument.

“I can’t watch this any longer.” Haruki mutters to himself. After the sound check is all clear, Akihiko came to Haruki’s side. “How was it?” Akihiko asks as he snakes an arm around Haruki’s waist. “It’s bad. It’s absolutely bad.” Haruki mutters which makes Akihiko chuckle. “I guess the rich kids only do this for the novelty.” Akihiko leans on Haruki. “Just stay for the performance okay? We will go have some barbecue later.” Akihiko says. “Yea sure.” Haruki places a kiss on Akihiko’s head.

So Haruki stayed. He watched the performances. He thought they were alright but definitely not mind blowing. The show was over and Haruki waited for Akihiko outside. It didn’t take long before Akihiko is standing right by Haruki’s side. “Hey, just got my pay, so let’s go.” Akihiko smiles, holding a brown envelope in his hands. “You got paid immediately?” Haruki is shocked, usually processing takes very long. “Yea rich kids.” Akihiko shrugs before the both of them made their way to their usual barbecue spot.

Haruki sighs as they step into the shop, the smell of meat being grilled hits him. “It’s been such a long time since we came here.” Haruki says as they are being guided to their table. “It’s been like less than two weeks ago, how is it a long time?” Akihiko chuckles before placing a kiss on Haruki’s forehead. “But because its rare that I really cherish our time here.” Haruki shrugs as he looks at the menu. “Should we just get what we usually get?” Akihiko asks as he twirls the pencil in his hands. “I guess so.” Haruki closes the menu.

It is rare for the two of them to eat together alone like this. Usually they are with Uenoyama at practice or at school with their friends. Their classes don’t really overlap since they are in different departments. So times like these are really precious when they are alone.

So they ordered and talked as they waited for the meats to be served. “The live, are you looking forward to it?” Akihiko asked as he sipped on his drink. “Yea, I am with Uecchi’s 3 new songs. He is a genius.” Haruki smiles as he stirs his drink slowly. “I mean it’s rare for him to be so productive. Must be his boyfriends.” Akihiko smirks. “Don’t tease him during practice tomorrow evening.” Haruki warns.

“I really wonder what he is doing now?” Haruki whispers. “Probably getting fucked by his boyfriends.” Akihiko smiles. “Can you not be so vulgar in a restaurant?” Haruki scolds. Akihiko only shrugs.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uenoyama is asleep between Mafuyu and Yuuki. “He likes it, so you’re going to bottom for the whole of next week.” Yuuki says, eyeing Mafuyu. “Fine.” Mafuyu huffs. Mafuyu fingers ran over the marks placed by the various tools they have used today. “They were only going lightly today and Uenoyama seem to really enjoy himself. “We should head back to Uenoyama’s apartment.” Mafuyu says as he gets out of bed. Mafuyu makes his way to one of the drawers and pulled out fresh, clean sets of clothes. Yuuki tries to wake Uenoyama up. “Ritsu, wake up. We have to head back.” Yuuki says while shaking Uenoyama slightly. Uenoyama open his eyes slightly. “Hey, you feeling alright?” Yuuki asks as he looks for any discomfort.

Uenoyama sat up on his bed. “Where are we?” Uenoyama asks groggily. “We came here to play.” Yuuki places a kiss on Uenoyama’s forehead. “I see.” Uenoyama stretches. “You feel any discomfort?” Mafuyu asks as he places the clothes in front of Uenoyama. Uenoyama smiles as he shakes his head. “I feel fine.” Uenoyama yawns.

Yuuki pulls the clothes closer to Uenoyama. “You can change into these. We will be getting dinner then sending you back home.” Yuuki says. “Okay.” Uenoyama gets into those clothes and got out of bed. They got out of the building and made their way to one of the restaurants nearby.

They had dinner. Didn’t really talk much, mainly because Uenoyama was exhausted. Yuuki and Mafuyu just enjoying seeing this adorable sight of their boyfriend who usually seem cold. They walk the Uenoyama back home. “Thanks for sending me back home and treating me to dinner.” Uenoyama smiles. “No problem. We will see you tomorrow, during lunch?” Yuuki asks. Uenoyama thought for a little before looking back at his boyfriends. “If I don’t fall asleep during lunch, sure. I’ll text you if I’m going over.” Uenoyama shrugs.

Mafuyu and Yuuki both nods. “See you then.” Mafuyu pulls Uenoyama into a deep kiss. “Bye, love you.” Yuuki places a kiss on Uenoyama’s temple and they both leave. Uenoyama walks into his home and locked the door behind him. He makes his way to his room and plopped down on his bed. “There is practice tomorrow.” Uenoyama mutters as he closes his eyes. The live would be this coming weekend. Honestly he is so excited. He would be fine tuning his songs for the rest of the week with Haruki and Akihiko at the studio. He really can’t wait to play them on the real stage.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Uenoyama was woken up early by the ruckus that is happening outside the room. “What the hell...” Uenoyama mutters as he got out of bed and made his way out of his bedroom. He sees his sister surrounded by many bowls and pans. “What are you trying to do, Yayoi?” Uenoyama asks, voice full of sleep. “Trying to fill my stomach of course.” Yayoi huffs. “This early?” Uenoyama honestly couldn’t believe his older sister. “I just came home and I’m tired and hungry.” Yayoi whines.

Uenoyama looks at his sister before rolling his eyes. “I’ll make the food. You go sit down. I can’t have you burning this kitchen down.” Uenoyama says as he walks into the kitchen. He prepares the food for his older sister. Uenoyama is really thankful his sister stayed by his side. Carefully making the food, pouring his soul into it. This is his gratitude to her. It’s not much, but he knows that his sister understands. “Here you go.” Uenoyama places a simply breakfast in front of his sister. “Oh, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Yayoi exclaims as she digs into the food. “I don’t know if I would be here without you.” Uenoyama mutters before going back to his room to get his uniform. He has to get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter (?)


End file.
